Memories Of Old
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: A new case brings the SPR gang to an old mansion. As usual the spirit takes an interest in Mai, but not like usual. Will Naru be able to save her from being turned into a ghost forever? Naru x Mai FINISHED!
1. Too Many Romance Novels

A/N: Well, here is my second Ghost Hunt fanfic so please be kind. If I have made any mistakes when it comes to characters and such please forgive me. I have not read all the Ghost Hunt manga's. Only 3 and 7 so far but I will be reading the rest soon.

_A young woman stood atop a beautiful white marble balcony as the wind whipped her gown around her. The dress was a blood red colour lined with gold trim. The trim cris-crossed over the bust as thought it was threaded ties. The wind whirled the material of the skirt around her petite figure, revealing a pair of simple black heels. Her face was covered in shadow but she carried an air of grace and happiness. She clutched tightly at her necklace as she peered out into the darkness. _

_The girl entered a room and walked serenely to her desk. She then laid atop it a letter. She grasped a nearby glass of wine and brought it to her silky lips. The liquid flowed freely but tasted bitter. Before anyone could stop her, her body slumped to the ground, her skirt pooling around her. Her last words whispered and echoed around the silent room. _

"_I'm sorry"_

Startled awake by her dream, Mai Taniyama practically leapt from her bed, clutching her chest and gasping for air. When Mai finally got her breathing under control and she walked briskly into her bathroom.

Depositing her pyjama's on the floor, she thought about her dream as she climbed into the shower.

'_What was that about? I shouldn't have read that story before bed' _she thought. Mai was referring to a romance novel that Ayako Matsuzaki, her fellow worker, had recommended. It told the story of a pair of lovers whom loved and lost each other. As usual. Mai couldn't really remember the details but that was what it was basically about.

Mai shook her head to clear her thoughts. She felt the tension ease from her body as the water soaked into her short brown locks and flowed over her body. Once she had finished, she exited the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and headed for her closet.

After rummaging for at least 10 minutes she emerged in a blue turtle neck shirt, a red skirt with a lace trim and a pair of black flats with strings that tied up her shins. She quickly ran a brush through her short brown hair, making sure it looked at least presentable, before fixing herself breakfast.

As she munched on a piece of toast Mai let her thoughts wander to the day ahead. She could just see it now. As soon as her foot stepped through the door, Kazuya Shibuya would demand his daily dose of tea.

'Look on the bright side Mai,' her head soothed, 'If anyone ever needs him dead, you are just the person to do it. That man goes through tea like it's going out of fashion.'

Mai chuckled at herself. She may not like his narcissistic attitude, or his strange affinity with tea, but she knew that he just wouldn't be Naru without them. And Naru was the one she loved. Faults included. She had chided herself many times for falling for the pompous asshole that was Kazuya Shibuya, but all it took was one slight smile, or a vote of trust from the man to make her fall even harder. What, with his deep blue eyes that just screamed mystery and his blacker than night locks that she just itched to run her fingers through. He was gorgeous. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Mai shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts as she finished off her breakfast. If she was late, Naru would take the mickey out of her for it.

"Take the mickey out of me. Ha. He'd just call me stupid" she muttered darkly while washing her plate. Mai then put on her coat and shoes and headed off to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At exactly 8:00 am, Mai entered the Shibuya Psychic research office to find Naru and Lin already there.

'Big surprise' she thought sarcastically as she hung up her coat and removed her shoes. She immediately went into the kitchen and put some water in the kettle to boil. She pulled out their cups, black as usual for Naru and white for Lin, and made the beverage for the pair.

Mai placed the cups on a tray and left the kitchen. She first went into Lin's office.

"Here is some tea Lin," she said cheerily. The man nodded without taking his eyes or hands from his laptop screen. Mai just sighed and let the stotic man to his work. Next she crossed the room to Naru's door. She knocked loudly and when she received no answer, wandered in.

"Your tea Naru" she said simply. Naru looked up at her and nodded.

"You are finally catching on," he said smugly. Mai scoffed and placed the cup down on his desk. She tucked the tray under her arm and crossed her arms, refusing to move. Naru raised his eyes once again to look at the brunette.

"Was there something else?" he said emotionlessly.

"A thank you would be nice" she replied. Naru put down his book and leant back in his leather chair.

"You are right. It would be nice. But I'm not nice. I'm your boss. Now if there wasn't anything else please leave my office and do what you were hired to do" the narcissistic man said. Mai spun on her heel and made a move to exit the room. Once she reached the door, however, she turned and poked out her tongue at the 17-year-old boy.

"Jerk," she hissed before storming out. Naru shook his head and returned to his momentarily forgotten book.

Mai practically threw the tray into the kitchen before stomping to her desk and flopping down behind it. She pulled out a large pile of folders and began sorting the papers. Before too long, the shrill ringing of the phone broke the silence that had engulfed the office. Mai dropped the file she had been working with right on the floor.

"Damn it!" she cursed while reaching for the receiver.

"Uh hello. Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai speaking" she answered automatically. There was a few moment of silence in which Mai stretched to retrieve the dropped papers before a deep voice sounded through the plastic phone.

"I am a potential client that is in need of your...unique talents," it said. Something about the voice made Mai shiver but she ignored it as she went about gathering what was left of the file.

"Okay well then I think I need to put you in touch with my boss, Kazuy-" she began before being interrupted.

"No!" it almost shouted. "I mean no. Sorry but I just would prefer to tell my tale in person." Mai scrunched her brow in confusion at his statement.

"Okay then. According to what I have here, Mr. Shibuya would be able to see you at 10:30 am tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?" she said flicking through the daily planner. Again there was a moments silence.

"That is fine," he said after a few seconds.

"And you are?" Mai questioned.

"Paolo. Paolo Keranzi" he supplied.

"Okay Mr. Keranzi" she said, writing down the information.

"Paolo please" he said again interrupting the girl.

"Very well then Paolo, I will see you tomorrow at 10:30am. Goodbye" she said.

"Until then. Goodbye" he replied before hanging up. Mai placed the phone back in its cradle before picking up the post it note and heading for Naru's office once again. She didn't bother with knocking this time. She just turned the handle and marched right on in. Mai wen to speak but Naru just held up a hand in a "wait a moment" gesture. She stood here for around 5 minutes before it clicked that he was ignoring her on purpose. She slammed a hand down on his desk as to gain his attention. And gain his attention she did. His steely blue gaze met hers briefly before she launched into her speech.

"Naru, there was just a phone call from a Mr. Paolo Keranzi. He said that he was in need of our services but he wouldn't tell me over the phone. He said he would only speak to us in person" she explained. Naru just looked at her with a slight bored expression.

"And you're telling me this why?" he asked. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Because I scheduled you a meeting with him at 10:30 am tomorrow morning. So that he can explain his case," she said in an irritated tone of voice. Naru sat silent for a moment and Mai thought he had begun ignoring her again. She placed the note in front of him, on the desk, and made a move to leave. Just as her hand grasped the doorknob he spoke.

"I expect you to be here on time then," he said emotionlessly. As always. Mai smiled brightly and left the young man to his musings.

'That girl...' he thought. Naru quickly shook his head so as to prevent his mind from following that train of thought. He quickly refocussed on his work and ignored the warm feeling in his chest.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. Lin had emerged from his office a total of twice since Mai had arrived that morning, and Naru hadn't even left his.

"I swear, Naru must have been a vulture in another life" she said to no one in particular, looking down at her desk.

"I don't know about vulture, but hermit crab sounds more appropriate," a male voice said in her ear. Mai jumped about six feet in the air, effectively smashing her head into the offender's nose. As a result the both ended up on the ground. Mai was clutching her head as the pain began to subside.

"Bou-san! How many times have I told you? Sneaking up on people is going to hurt you one day. And if I'm right, that day is today. I'm just sorry Mai had to get hurt too" Ayako's voice sounded throughout the office as Mai opened her eyes to come face to face with a starry eyed monk.

"Oh no. Bou-san. I'm so sorry" she apologised. The monk quickly shook of his daze and smiled at the worried girl.

"It's okay Mai-chan. I guess the old lady is right. I should stop sneaking up on people," he said with a chuckle. Ayako nodded in agreement.

"Of course I a-Hey! I am not an old lady!" she practically screamed once the words had sunk in. A whelp on the back of his head quickly joined Takigawa's sore nose, compliments of Ayako's handbag. Takigawa then climbed to his feet and offered Mai a hand to help her up.

"Thanks" she said. Unfortunately, the monk pulled a little too hard, which ended up with his arms around the startled brunette who had unintentionally buried her nose into his shirt. At that precise moment, Naru, the hermit crab, decided to make an appearance.

"If you two are going to get intimate, please don't do it where others have to endure the display" he said casually, but firmly. Mai blushed scarlet red and attempted to pull away from him. Takigawa just laughed and pulled her closer.

"What's the matter Naru? Wanna join in?" he teased. Naru shook his head and re-entered his office, closing the door with an effective click. Mai tore away from the monk and shot him a withering glare.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" she yelled at him, still red, but this time from anger. Takigawa just laughed at her. Lin quietly poked his head out the door to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay out here Taniyama-san?" he questioned the fuming teenager. She furiously shook her head, whether it was for Lin or Takigawa was anyone's guess, and she then stalked into the nearby kitchen. Lin returned to his office as Takigawa stood there laughing. Masako had skilfully entered and disappeared into Naru's office as the whole fiasco unfolded and was only now re-emerging to join the group.

Mai went about making herself a cup of tea in order to calm herself down.

"Would anyone like some tea?" she asked from the kitchen. A chorus of "no thank you" replies reached her ears and she silently thanked the gods. Mai downed the warm liquid in one gulp and roughly washed the cup in the small sink. She exited her sanctuary to find only Ayako sitting in the room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked the red head. Ayako just looked up and smiled.

"Bou-san was too scared to apologise and Masako left just after you went into the kitchen" she explained. Mai suddenly felt bad for yelling at Takigawa like that. He really was only joking around.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be so hard on him. I was just embarrassed I guess" she said quietly. Ayako stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll get over it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Naru informed us about the possible client coming in tomorrow too, so no need to worry," she said kindly. With that she turned and left the now silent office.

'Thank you Ayako,' Mai thought with a smile. In the beginning they had fought like cats and dogs but now Ayako was like a mother figure for the 16-year-old. Mai sighed and stole a glance at the clock adorning her desk.

'5 o'clock. I guess I can leave now' she thought. Mai put away the last of her filing, threw on her jacket and shoes before knocking on her bosses door. She didn't bother to wait for an answer and entered swiftly.

"Naru, I'm heading off. It's 5 already" she said to the raven-haired teen. He just inclined his head ever so slightly and Mai took this as her answer. She left his office and the building in record time.

Mai flopped down on her sofa and drifted off into a deep sleep. She again dreamt of the girl in the red dress and again she couldn't make out the girl's features. But the story was clear. The girl, whoever she was, had killed herself. Something told Mai that she wasn't going to be sleeping well for quite a while. And how right she was.

A/N: Okay well there is chapter 1. I have quite a few ideas for this story and please be kind about my updating. I have a ton of work from school to do so updating at first may take a while. Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Read and review people. Read and review.


	2. Here Comes The Case

A/N: Back again ladies and gentlemen. This is chapter 2 of Memories Of Old. I really liked this idea so I decided to run with it. You will need to forgive me for any sucky romance because I have not had any experience in that field so this is just coming from the blue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I did?

10 am the next morning found Mai Taniyama flittering around the SPR office, cleaning. Not that it needed it. Despite how many people passed through, nothing in the small area ever seemed out of place. Not even the couches looked ruffled. But nevertheless, Mai wandered around, occasionally running a duster over the odd piece of furniture.

"Just another boring day at SPR" Mai muttered to herself as she began making Naru's tea. He would no doubt ask for it soon, so she decided to beat him to it. She had made the cup of tea, and now stood right in front of his door, when his silky smooth voice filtered through.

"Mai, tea," he said. Mai pushed open the door, to see Naru lift his head. A hint of surprise became evident in his eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it came. Mai just kept quiet and put his tea down on the desk. As usual, no word of thanks came so she just sighed loudly and left him to his "work".

'Honestly, how much work can one 17 year old really have?' she thought.

When the clock struck 10: 30 am exactly, a well-built man, who looked to be about 19, came striding purposefully into the office. She rose to greet him.

"Hello, you must be Paolo Keranzi, I presume" she said with a note of cheeriness to her voice. When the man's eyes met her own, Mai felt a shiver run up her spine, and not in a good way. His eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

"Yes," he drawled in a silky voice, "That's me. And you are?" Mai shook off her unease and held out a hand.

"Mai Taniyama, we spoke on the phone yesterday" she replied while he grasped her small hand. When he released her he then took a seat on one of the couches.

"I am here for help about a problem that is occurring within my mansion" he began.

"Oh well let me just get my boss then. He will need to hear this" Mai said interrupting him. She missed his obvious scowl as she walked over to Naru's door and knocked.

"Hey Naru, the guy from yesterday is here," she said through the wood. No sooner had she finished speaking, the door opened and out stepped said boss. Naru took a seat on the couch and his cool gaze assessed Paolo.

"Mai, tea" he ordered never taking his eyes from his subject. Mai was going to grumble at him but Paolo intervened.

"You should ask nicely you know. She is your assistant, not your housewife or your maid," he said angrily.

'What is he so worked up about?' the pair of SPR workers thought simultaneously. Lin chose this moment to exit the office in which he had been hiding all morning. Mai had completely forgotten he was here.

"Mr. Keranzi," Naru began, "I will address my employees however I see fit." His voice remained emotionless but there was a steely undertone that resonated loud and clear.

"Fine but you should address a lady with respect. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Paolo countered.

Naru began to speak but Mai cut him off.

"Knock it off you two! I'm standing right here, you know! And I have a name. Try using it!" she bellowed before storming past Lin and into the kitchen. Lin, Naru and Paolo were left gaping in her wake. Well not so much gaping in Naru's case.

Lin took a seat beside his "boss" before pulling his laptop from beneath his arm. He started typing. He was copying the notes Naru had already taken. Which were mainly descriptions about Paolo. Not very many of them seemed good though, the tall man noted.

Mai stood fuming in the kitchen as the others began arriving. Takigawa's loud voice was the first to reach her ears.

"Oh Mai-chan, where are you?" he said in a singsong voice. He stopped abruptly as he encountered the staring contest that Naru and, who he could only assume to be the client, were engaged in. He looked from one to the other before just shaking his head. He as forced to move however when Ayako decided he was taking too long.

"Move, monk" she said, pushing him aside and entering. Masako and John entered soon after and the pair almost reluctantly broke their contest and directed their attention to the newcomers.

"Ah, Masako, John, Ayako, Takigawa. I would like you all to meet Paolo Keranzi, our potential client," Naru spat his name with some evident disdain. A little move that didn't go unnoticed by the group.

Mai was still in the kitchen, clenching her fists trying to calm her anger. It wasn't just Naru or his attitude, it was something about Paolo. Something seemed off and it unnerved her greatly.

Nevertheless, she locked away her feelings for the moment as she prepared the long over due tea. She exited the small kitchen, with a tray full of tea cups, to find Naru, Lin and Masako sitting on one couch, Takigawa leaning on her desk, John and Ayako talking amongst themselves and Paolo staring at her again.

She ignored him and walked over to Naru. She tried not to slam his cup down but failed miserably. She then quickly gave everyone else a cup before standing in the corner.

"Now that everything is in order, perhaps you can inform us of your situation?" Naru asked Paolo.

"Of course. Well as I was saying, there have been some strange occurrences taking place in my mansion," he began.

'Why is it always a mansion?' Mai wondered silently.

"Some of the maids, or even the guests, would disappear for an entire day and then reappear without any memory of what happened. It was always the women though. At first I thought they were just being forgetful, but then one day a maid didn't return. We still have no idea what happened to her," he said with a hopeful glance at Naru.

Naru just shook his head.

"Mr. Keranzi, this case doesn't appear to be parano-"he began but Paolo cut him off.

"But that's not all. Some of the men have said that they have seen a floating white orb, which glows, in the halls and in the middle of the day too. They also claim to have heard a man calling out the name 'Isabella'. There is no-one by that name in my house hold so it couldn't just be a coincidence," he said almost nervously. Mai stole a glance at Naru and found him to be in deep thought.

"Very well then Mr. Keranzi. We accept. We will need to have three rooms for our personal use and also access to any and every part of your mansion. We will also need you to dismiss your servants until further notice. All except the ones that have seen or heard anything" Naru said finally.

"I have already dismissed my servants. I will just need to get into contact with the few you requested to see," Paolo explained.

Mai released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. After he finished explaining, Paolo nodded ecstatically and quickly stood. He bowed slightly to Naru before speaking.

"Oh thank you. Thank you, thank you….uh by the way, I didn't catch your name Mr……" he asked Naru.

"Shibuya" he replied without a hint of care. Paolo nodded once again and swiftly left the building. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Naru made a move to speak.

"Mai I want you to be her-" he began.

"On time. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know" Mai cut him off. With that he stood and re-entered his office. Lin mimicked the movements shortly after.

"Bou-san?" Mai said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to apologize for yesterday, I was just embarrassed and I had no right to go off at you like that," Mai said very quickly. Takigawa just burst out laughing. Ayako slammed her handbag across the back of his head.

"Jeez. A little sensitivity would be nice ya jerk," she scolded him. Once he had finished whining, he apologised to Mai and told her there was nothing to forgive. Mai noticed that Masako was looking at her oddly. Almost as if she was examining, or looking for something on the girl. Eventually she just shook her head and walked into Naru's office.

'What was her problem?' Mai thought. When she turned her attention back to the others, she found John trying (in vain) to stop Ayako from strangling Takigawa.

'Looks like he made her mad again' she thought whimsically. Once Mai had given up on watching the group, she noticed Lin standing there with an amused expression on his face.

"You know we really need to be careful when it comes to those two," Mai commented approaching the man. He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"And why is that Taniyama-san?" Lin asked. Mai just rolled her eyes.

"Because one day, there wont be anyone around to stop her. And I personally don't want to lose my big brother," she finished with a baby like voice. A small chuckle emerged from Lin's lips before he quickly masked it.

"I didn't know that you held Takigawa in such high regards," the tall man mused. Mai's next words made him look at her shocked.

"I consider you all my family. I see John and Bou-san as my brothers. Madoka is like a mother to us all. Ayako is the really cool older sister whereas Masako is the annoying one that thinks she's better than everyone else, and you're like the stotic uncle that doesn't like kids, let alone his own nieces and nephews," she finished with a laugh.

"And what of Naru?" he asked finding one flaw in her story. She replied without hesitation.

"He's the creepy next door neighbour that no-one likes, but has to play with regardless." Lin just nodded with a ghost of a smile gracing his features. He wandered back over to his office door before stopping and turning to the schoolgirl once more.

"Do you develop a crush on all your neighbours?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, disappeared into the seclusion of his office once again. Mai's face burned a bright red and she vowed never to trust Lin. Although she did wonder if it was really that obvious. Little did she know that one particular 'brother' of hers, amidst all the strangling, had heard their little conversation.

'Bingo,' Takigawa thought, 'I always knew that she liked him.' The monk right then and there vowed to make Mai pay for hiding that little tibit of information from him. Pay dearly. Luckily for Mai, no one else heard the conversation, but Takigawa knew that Ayako would literally kill him for not sharing his wisdom with her. And of all the things Houshou Takigawa could possible fear, Ayako Matsuzaki took the cake. Easily.

Still, his heart was warmed at the fact that Mai believed them all to be her family.

The said 16 year old had erased the blush that had invaded her usually (yeah right) clear cheeks. When she glanced at the clock she realised that it was now lunchtime. Her stomach groaned very loudly which drew the attention of the gang. She shrunk under their gazes as they began laughing.

"Sorry," she said meekly, "I didn't get a chance to have breakfast this morning. Naru wanted me here on time so I got up early so I would have time for breakfast but my neighbour knocked on my door and said she had lost her cat, so I was out all morning helping her find it and by the time I got back I barely had enough time to get ready and get to work."

"Then I suggest you remedy that stomach problem of yours so that some of us can work without interruption," a voice sneered from behind her.

'Damn. When did he appear?' she mused silently. When she turned, and of course, she came face to face with none other than the deep blue eyes of Kazuya Shibuya.

"Well sorry for being nice enough to help my friend search for her cat," she said sarcastically.

"You could have just gotten up extra early so as to help her," her boss replied coolly.

"What do you think I am? Psychic?" she replied without thinking. Naru just looked at her as if to say 'You are joking right?' Mai felt like slapping herself across the head.

'Duh. You are supposed to be psychic. Moron.' Her conscious retorted. She felt like slapping herself so much that that's just what she did, effectively earning odd looks from her colleagues.

'Damn him. He tricked me again!' she thought angrily.

'Oh so this is his fault is it?' another part of her mind questioned.

'Yes'

'But you're the one who asked the stupid question' it replied. Mai didn't really have a response to that so she just said anything.

'Shut up.' With that she ignored any response from her brain.

"Fine then," she huffed and stalked from the office, leaving everyone in her wake.

(A/N: Okay well as you can all guess, Mai is not happy right now so she is going to get some lunch. I won't really go into detail about that. I'm sure you can all come up with something in your imagination's. So I am basing this part around what happens after she leaves.)

"Way to go Naru," Takigawa said sarcastically. Naru just turned an icy glare on the monk, who was still sitting on the floor.

"She asked the stupid question," Masako replied to the monk. He just scowled at her and she smiled behind the sleeve of her kimono. Naru then headed back into his office. As he disappeared the group heard a snide remark slip from his lips.

"This is not a café by the way." Takigawa just shook his head and stood from the floor.

"Well, I am heading off then. I have a gig tonight and if I have to go on a case tomorrow, I don't want to be late," the man replied before leaving. Everyone else quickly followed the monk's example. Naru eventually found himself standing all alone in the middle of the SPR waiting room.

'Finally' the young president thought, 'Peace and quiet.'

'Sour puss' his brother replied.

(A/N: Just clearing this up. I have decided that, for the purpose of this story, Mai doesn't know about Gene yet so she still believes he is just dream Naru. Naru can mentally converse with his brother but is unaware of the contact Mai has with him.)

'Bite me' Naru replied.

'Don't tempt me Noll.' Naru just shook off his brother response and headed into his office.

About an hour later Mai finally returned to the SPR office. She had three bags clutched in her hands as she tried to open the door. She juggled the bags and was leaning against the door as she tried prying it open. Before she could move, someone pulled the door open and she tumbled through. Landing straight on whoever it was.

"Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it-" she begged silently.

"Be him. I get it. You didn't want to fall on a handsome guy now will you get off me. I can't breathe." Well maybe not so silently. Mai scrambled to get off her boss and when she finally succeeded, he turned an icy glare on her.

"What were you doing anyway?" he asked coldly. Mai blushed and grabbed the discarded bags off the floor.

"Trying to open the door if you must know," she replied. Naru simply stood discreetly looked his assistant over and when he had checked she was unharmed, went about scolding her.

"Well that is what you get for being stupid enough to carry more than you can handle," he said reaching for a bag. Mai just danced out of his reach and placed the bags down on her desk.

"There it's alright now," she said while inwardly fuming. How dare he insult her. Again!

"Fine. I am going out," Naru said while shrugging on his coat and walking out the door.

A few hours later Lin left for the day and Mai finally decided to head home herself. She took out a bag from underneath her desk, wrote a quick note and taped the package to the door. She then left and headed home.

When Naru returned to the SPR office all he found was a paper bag and a note out the front.

_Hey Naru, _

_I know that you probably haven't eaten anything so here are some cookies._

_Mai._

Naru let a whisp of a smile dance across his features as he read the note. He then shot a glance into the bag and sure enough, there were the cookies. It was then he noticed the added note on the bottom.

_P.S. Next time you insult me, I'll poison them._

Naru let a chuckle slip forth at Mai's threat. On his way home he thought about it. He really should be nicer to her. After all, if Mai says she'll poison him, she probably will.

A/N: Wow. This chapter took me a while. I really liked the comment about Naru being the neighbour. My friend cracked up when I told her about it. Read and review people. Sorry for not updating sooner.


	3. Always Knock Before Entering

A/N: Okay well this is chapter 3. Believe it or not, I was actually threatened. Cute0anime0addict told me that I had to update or else. Wow. That's a first for me. Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story. And thank you also to everyone that has reviewed so far. They let me know that people like the story. And to that person that threatened to poison my cookies, I don't like cookies, so good luck with that idea. He, On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

"Wow," was the word that almost every worker of SPR said as they took in the sight of the mansion before them. It was huge. No, huge didn't do it justice. Freaking huge. That's a better description.

The building itself looked to be at least two storeys high, with a large dome on the top, which must have added another storey to the house. It appeared to be made of glass though. The front of the building was littered with windows that were all perfectly clean. The stones and paint looked as fresh as the day they were placed there. And the surrounding gardens and land was clean and cut. All in all, the place didn't look a day old. It was as if the house, no mansion, was frozen in time. Almost like a picture.

And staring up at this wondrous house, was none other than the SPR team. After a three hour long drive, the group had finally climbed from their cars and Mai had even gone as far as to kiss the ground. Naru of course had just scolded the girl and, unlike the rest of his workers, didn't bother to marvel at the home. Neither did Lin. The Chinese man just went about unloading the necessary equipment from the van.

"Mai, I want you to help Lin take the equipment inside and assist in setting it up. Then you are to go around to every room and take temperature readings," the boss said.

"But what about the camera's?" the brunette asked, while grabbing a box from the ground.

"We won't set them up until we speak to the servants, Taniyama-san," Lin replied for the teenager. Mai's mouth just formed an 'O' as she followed the group to the front doors. A loud knock resonated as Naru flicked the "knocker" against the wood. Mai noticed how intricate the detail upon the door was until it opened to reveal Paolo.

"Ah welcome. This is my humble abode," he said ushering them all inside.

"Humble abode my butt," Ayako said, taking in the entrance room they were all standing in. Everyone agreed as they relished in the beauty of the room.

"Mr Keranzi, could you please show us to our base?" Lin asked the young man. He just nodded and headed for the nearby staircase.

Mai, Naru and the others followed Paolo up the extravagant staircase and into a burgundy hallway. A few marble busts were sitting on pedestals that the small group passed along the way. Everyone remained silent as Paolo unlocked a door and ushered them inside. The room contained a few tables and some chairs. A large couch was sitting in the corner also.

"This was my second study but I had it cleaned out for your use," he explained as Mai and Lin put down their boxes.

By the time Mai, Lin and the others had finished bringing in and setting up the equipment, their stomachs had begun grumbling.

"I will show you to your rooms and then have Kasumi make you some lunch," Paolo said. The group once again followed him out the door and along the same hallway. He passed a few more statues and paintings before stopping and opening another door.

"Is this the closest room to the base?" Lin asked. Their host just nodded.

"Yes. I guessed that you would want to be close to your equipment," he said.

"Lin, John, Takigawa and I will share this room," Naru said from the front of the group. They noticed that their suitcases had already been brought up.

'Funny. I didn't see anyone else here,' Mai thought. When she looked again she noticed that everyone had begun moving towards another room, just across the hall.

"And this will be the ladies room I presume?" Paolo mused as he opened the door for them. Naru just ignored him as he watched the girls walk in to inspect the room. Mai walked over to the large bed and frowned.

"Uh Mr Keranzi?" Mai asked the man. He just looked at her.

"Paolo please," he corrected her.

"Fine Paolo," Mai said. Naru didn't like the fact that she was being so friendly with him.

'Jealous are we?' a little voice bugged him.

'No I just don't want her telling him anything,' he replied.

'Sure,' it mocked.

"Um my suitcase isn't here," Mai finished. Everyone scanned the room and apart from Ayako and Masako's 10 cases, Mai's small brown one was absent.

"Hey she's right," Takigawa said.

"That can't be. I had everything brought up from your van. It must be here," Paolo replied.

"Well not to cast doubts on your statement, but it's not here," Mai bit back.

'That's better,' Naru thought, 'Anger from her is better for the case.'

'Noll, you're just jealous that she was getting friendly with that Paolo guy. The case has nothing to do with it.'

Naru just ignored his brother's voice as he re-focused on the pair.

"It's okay, Mai. I will try and find you something to wear while you and your friends have lunch," he apologised. With that everyone headed back downstairs and into the kitchen, where they found a large table covered with food.

"Bon appetit," Paolo said before leaving to find Mai some clothes. Everyone began to load up a plate full of food when a woman of about 45 came in. She was wearing a chef's outfit and had long black hair.

"You must be Kasumi," Mai said as the woman approached them. The older woman just smiled and nodded.

"Please eat all you want," she offered. Once everyone was seated with their food Mai began talking.

"So Kasumi, where is Mrs Keranzi?" The woman's face darkened for a moment before her face became sad.

"The only woman Master Keranzi ever loved enough to marry, is…no longer with us," she replied. Mai gasped before dropping her fork.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just assumed that there was someone," she said hurriedly.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Kasumi said with a dejected smile, "Besides, he seems happier nowadays." Mai just nodded and returned to her meal. After lunch Mai had persuaded Kasumi to allow her to help clean up, especially after what she said. Ayako, Masako, John and Takigawa had headed to their rooms to clean up, which left Naru and Lin all alone in the base.

"Do you think it's the girlfriend?" Lin asked as he watched the young boss read his notebook. Naru just shook his head.

"Why would she take the maids?" he asked. Lin just shrugged.

"Maybe she's jealous?" he offered. Naru, as usual, knocked it back.

"Then why bring them back? A jealous female would do away with the competition. Take Masako for example, she would beat anyone if they got too close to me," Lin raised an eyebrow at his statement.

'Didn't Masako try and beat Mai with a broom while she was possessed on our last case?' he wondered. He shook off the idea just as the subject of his musings appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Naru," Mai said with a smile, "Do you want me to set up the camera's now?"

Naru just sighed.

"Didn't Lin already tell you that we cannot set anything up until we speak with the servants? Only you would be stupid enough to put a camera in the basement, when everything is happening in the attic," he said without looking up.

Mai sent a death glare at her boss as he, she concluded, ignored her. A knock from behind Mai halted her abruptly.

"Mai?" Paolo said while poking his head though the door. She turned to face him and missed the glare that Naru sent at the newcomer.

"Yes?" she said. He stepped through with his arms laden with clothes. They looked rather old and dusty.

"I found these in the attic. I hope they are okay. I couldn't find anything else," he said gesturing to the garments. Mai approached him and took the pile from him.

"Do you mind if I alter these?" she asked. Paolo just shook his head.

"Go ahead. They probably haven't been worn in years so feel free to do anything with them." Mai smiled brightly at him and swiftly walked through the door and into the nearby bathroom. Paolo stared after her for a few moments when Naru cleared his throat.

"We will speak to the servants now," he said simply. He didn't like the way this guy was looking at Mai. It was purely out of concern for the case. He really didn't need his assistant going missing every five minutes. Besides Lin's tea was horrible and there was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to endure that test.

Paolo left and fetched the five servants that had supposedly been taken by this thing.

Three of the women looked to be in their 20's whereas the other two looked to be in their teens.

"Please state your names and ages for my assistant," Naru said sitting across from the five.

"Nara Jensen, 27," a brunette began.

"Ami Windom, 19," another brunette.

"Melanie Crane, 23," and yet another brunette.

"Sarah Yaten, 19," and " Stephanie Morris, 20," were the final two replies from, yep you guessed it, the final two brunettes.

"What happened?" Naru said coldly. Each of the girls explained basically the same story.

They were new. Each had only been working here for about three days. That night they would go to bed and when they woke up the next morning, they went about their business as usual. However whenever they asked anyone they said it was the day after the day they thought it was. Each of the girls had lost a day. No matter whom they asked or tried to recall, none of them could find out where they were or what happened to them.

"Why keep working here?" Lin asked as he finished typing up their story.

"I need the money," one of them said. All the others agreed in some way or another. The men finally permitted the women to leave and as the final one's steps died down the hallway, Lin turned to Naru as the boss spoke.

"Did you notice anything odd about those women?" he asked his assistant. Lin thought over what they had said.

"No not really. Apart from their desire to stay there wasn't really anything that stood out. And they were all brunettes…" the tall man trailed off before launching himself from his chair and tearing out the door. He tried the handle of the bathroom but when he found it locked and heard some banging inside, the Chinese man wasted no time in breaking down the door.

"Taniyama-san?!" he said as he entered. Naru was close behind and the pair were greeted with an interesting sight.

Mai was standing there with wide eyes, wearing only her underwear and bra. She tried to cover herself with her arms as the two just stood there.

Both Lin and Naru couldn't help but let their eyes wander over her scantily clad figure before her shrill shriek caught their attention.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" she yelled louder than anyone could comprehend. Both men visibly paled and then a slight blush became evident on their cheeks. Takigawa, John, Ayako, Paolo and Masako came bounding into the room to see what was going on but each stopped as they noticed their friend's state of undress and the other two's embarrassment. Again, Takigawa, John and Paolo just stood there staring before Ayako leapt into action.

"What the hell is wrong with you lot?!" she yelled as she threw a robe around the 16 year olds shoulders, effectively covering her body.

"Uh…we…just…um," Lin stuttered as he averted his gaze from the fuming miko and blushing brunette. He finally regained his composure and began explaining.

"Naru and I spoke with the five women that had gone missing and we noticed that they were all brunette. Taniyama-san is brunette so we came to see if she was alright. When I tried the door and it was locked, I heard some banging sounds. I thought that Taniyama-san was in trouble and so I found a way in," he said.

"By breaking down the door?!" Mai yelled again. Lin, along with everyone else, visibly winced. That girl had a pair of lungs on her. Before anyone could respond, Ayako pushed Mai through the crowd and out of the bathroom, making sure she stayed covered. The redhead pushed the girl into their room and shut the door.

She returned to the bathroom and gathered up all the clothes.

"The least you could have done, was not stare at her," she said venomously, directing the comment to the boss and his assistant. She then stalked past them and back into the girl's room.

Everyone just stood there for a few moments before Paolo cleared his throat.

"Okay. Do you want me to send up the men that have seen the glowing orb Shibuya-san?" he said trying to break the silence. Naru nodded curtly before swiftly exiting the room and heading back to the base. Lin of course wasn't far behind. Both chose to avoid the subject of what they had just seen of Mai's…assets.

(A/N: This is one thing that would really make Naru suffer. He is 17 and a guy. Need I say more? But don't worry. I am not going down that track. Okay I've talked enough, back to the story.)

Again the servants stories were all basically the same. They were working in various parts of the house when they felt a shiver go down their spines. When they turned around there was a floating "ghost ball" passing right by them. One said that he was in the garden when it happened, another in the kitchen and the other two had seen it in the halls.

When Lin had finished typing up the stories he addressed the men.

"Thank you gentlemen. That is all," he said. Three of the men departed but when Naru looked up, the fourth was still there.

"Was there something else, Kamui?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was the one who heard that name being called out," he said almost nervously. This sufficiently got Naru and Lin's attention. The seventeen-year-old nodded for the older man to continue.

"I was cleaning in Master Keranzi's library when I felt the air become really stuffy. I couldn't breathe and then I heard someone, a man I think, yell the name Isabella really loudly," he said.

"Well it would be difficult for someone to yell quietly now wouldn't it?" Naru said sarcastically. Kamui just huffed and stalked from the room.

"That went well," Lin commented. As Lin re-read all the information they had gathered Masako quietly entered the silent base.

"Hara-san, did you sense anything?" Naru asked the medium. She just shook her head.

"All I can feel is pain and longing. Whatever is here either doesn't want to be helped or can't be helped," she elaborated. Naru looked thoughtful for a moment but did not speak. The silence was broken however once Takigawa and John entered.

"Yeah, Ayako has locked herself and Mai in their room and she said that they wont be coming out until dinner," John said unaware of their audience.

"This is all my fault," Lin said sadly, "If I hadn't barged in ther-"

"You couldn't have known," Masako cut him off, "Mai should have responded when you knocked on the door." Nobody noticed as Naru quietly slipped from his chair and out of the now crowded base. Somehow his feet lead him directly to his assistant's room. He refrained from knocking when he heard their voices.

"It's alright Ayako. Lin and Naru didn't mean it," Mai said to the fuming miko. She just tossed her head and snorted.

"They shouldn't have stared at you like that!" she replied, "Especially not Takigawa!" Mai was taken back by her sudden statement.

"Why Ayako, are you by any chance jealous?" she asked slyly. The said miko just turned beet red and pushed Mai back onto the bed.

"Now go to sleep. We need all the help we can get on this case," she eluded the question. Mai just sighed and drifted off.

Naru just turned and walked away. He now had some nice little information about the monk and miko that he could use to his advantage.

A/N: There you go! That is chapter 3 of Memories of Old. Not a lot happened this time but I really just wanted to establish the case a little more. Forgive me for placing poor old Lin in a difficult situation but I just could not resist. I mean I picked on everyone else so why not Lin? Read and review people. Chapter 4 should be out by the end of the weekend. Bye.


	4. Something Is Angry

A/N: Memories of Old, chapter 4 coming at you. Yes well this is chapter 4 and I cannot believe how many people have told me I need to keep it going. It makes it so much easier to write when I know someone is reading it. Thank you to everyone who already has and is going to review. You are what keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

In her dream, Mai felt her hand rise up to touch her throat before she realized that she was now seeing the dream in first person. She felt her fingers clasp around a small locket in the shape of a heart before sighing happily. She could feel the emotions of joy and happiness coursing through her as she turned and sat at a desk. She scrawled some words onto a sheet of what appeared to be parchment before sealing the envelope and placing it on the desk.

_She then grasped a glass of wine that was being held out to her. She smiled and downed the drink in one gulp. Mai could feel the bitter taste as though it were real and she gasped as her knees suddenly became weak and numb. She slumped to the floor and turned her head to the balcony._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered as the life left her body. A person began walking out of the shadows but before Mai could see his face she was pulled away._

Mai was startled awake by a knock on the door. She slowly sat up and wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her body. She then climbed from the bed and opened the door to reveal Lin standing there with a tray of food.

"Can I help you Lin?" she asked as she stepped back to allow him entry. She noted that he seemed to be nervous about something.

'Uh let me refresh your memory. HE WALKED IN ON YOU WHILE YOU WERE HALF NAKED!' her head screamed.

'Oh, yeah,' It was then she realized that Lin was speaking to her.

"I brought you some dinner to apologize for earlier on. I really didn't mean for that to happen. We were just both concerned about you," he nervously apologised. Mai simply smiled at his unease. The stotic Chinese man was actually nervous about something.

When he finally finished, Lin looked up to see Mai fighting back a laugh. He also couldn't help but let a smile dance across his own features. Looking back on the situation now, it did seem rather humorous.

"It's okay Lin. I really should have answered you when you knocked. No hard feelings?" she said after calming down a bit. Lin nodded and made a move to leave. Mai caught his arm before he could effectively do that though.

"Can you tell everyone else that I forgive them and if anyone brings this up again I will personally send them to hell?" she said sweetly. Lin's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and left the room.

When the tall man returned to the base, John and Takigawa practically pounced on him.

"What did she say?" came from the monk.

"Did she say she hates us?" came from the priest. Lin was finding it extremely hard to breathe as the full weight of the two men bared down on him.

"I suggest that if you want those answers you will get off my assistant," Naru commented from the couch. The two guys complied and when Lin could finally breathe again he explained.

"She said that she forgives us all but if anyone brings this up again, she will personally send us to hell," he said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and agreed never to bring it up again. Well, all except Naru. He just sat idly by and read over his notes. A few hours of going over the history of the house, resulted in everyone saying goodnight, and heading to bed.

Around midnight, Mai stealthily slipped from her bed. She dodged the sleeping forms of Masako and Ayako before opening the door and squeezing out. It was easy for her to find her destination once she descended the stairs. The kitchen!

Mai searched high and low until she found a glass and quickly poured herself some water. As she sipped the water, she thought about their new client. He sure was a little strange. The way he kept on staring at her was beginning to creep Mai out. When her cup was empty, she washed it out and placed it on the sink. Mai turned around to come face to face with the ghost ball.

As she stared at it, she began remembering parts of her previous dream. The woman in red, the letter and the poisoned wine.

"Do you know what's going on here?" she asked with a shaky voice. In response, the ball shivered a bit and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well that answers that question,' she thought ruefully as she trudged out of the kitchen and up that stairs. As Mai rounded the last corner, she was surprised to see Paolo standing outside the base.

'Almost as if he wanted to get in,' she mused silently.

"Paolo?" she beckoned as she approached, but he seemed not to notice her until she came to stand right beside him.

"Oh Mai, what are you doing up so late?" he asked once he had snapped out of his daze. Mai eyed him suspiciously as she answered.

"Getting a drink. Did you want to get something from the base? Or maybe speak to Naru?" Mai replied. Paolo looked around, with confusion written all over his face.

"Um no. That's funny. I don't even remember leaving my room," he said, shaking his head, "I must have been sleepwalking." He offered her a smile before bidding Mai goodnight and walking away. Mai watched him go before turning back to the base door.

It seemed unharmed but if her suspicions were correct, Paolo had been possessed. Meaning that this ghost, spirit, demon or whatever knew they were here. And it wanted to know what they were up to.

'But then why didn't it just go through the wall?' she thought as she headed back into the girls room. 'I have to tell Naru about this tomorrow.' With that she climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

(The Next Day)

When Mai woke up, she found the girls room empty. Obviously Ayako and Masako had already gotten up considering they weren't still lying on the floor. Mai spied the clothes Paolo had brought her, and once she thought it over, she decided that everyone could wait until she was finished modifying them. She had, after all, been rudely interrupted before. So she set to her work.

(In the base)

Naru unconsciously paced as he awaited the arrival of his assistant. She should have been awake by now, and the fact that she had forgiven them meant that there was no reason to avoid anyone, any more. Still he couldn't figure out why he was worried about her.

Lin simply shook his head as he watched his friend wear a hole in the carpet.

Of course if anyone asked, Naru was simply thinking over the case. That was one secret Naru never could, or would, let slip. That he was actually worried about someone, let alone Mai. He hadn't actually slept well since Paolo first walked into his (cough 'their' cough) office. The way he had looked at Mai made Naru sick to his stomach. The "staring after her when she went into the bathroom" didn't help either.

30 minutes later, the said assistant entered the base and Naru finally felt himself relax. At least until he saw who was trying to enter behind her.

Mai closed the door before Paolo could enter, which cause a slight smile to reach Naru.

She was wearing one of the gowns that Paolo had given her, but she had cut off the sleeves, and trimmed the skirt until it reached to just above her knees. It was a deep purple colour that in no way washed out her slightly tanned complexion. You'd think with all the time she spent in the SPR office, she would be as pale as Naru.

Naru replaced his smile with an emotionless look as she neared him.

"You're late," he said.

"I didn't realize I had to be up at a certain time. Besides, no-one came and woke me up," she retorted with anger dancing in her eyes and her face slightly turning red. Naru ignored her and turned to look at Lin.

"Could you take Mai and help her set up the cameras?" he asked his assistant.

"I can do it myself!" Mai interrupted. Naru just looked at her before turning back in the direction of the Chinese man.

"There are plenty of stairs in this place and I don't want any of my cameras broken if you fall," he said, masking his actual concern for her being alone.

Lin nodded once before grasping some of the cameras and motioning for her to follow. Mai grumbled under her breath as she grabbed some of the stands and followed Lin from the base, completely forgetting to tell her boss about last nights events.

"How is this?" Lin asked into the microphone as he shifted the last cameras position.

"Fine," Naru's voice came through. Mai was sure she could hear Takigawa and Ayako fighting in the background as he spoke though.

"Mai stop daydreaming and finish taking down the temperatures," Naru barked through the microphone. Mai looked shocked for a moment as she wondered how he could see her.

"There is a camera practically staring you in the face," Naru replied obviously to her unanswered question. Mai resorted back to her grumbling as she recorded the temperature of the room.

"Everything seems to be normal," she mentioned to Lin as he awaited her completion of the task. A beeping noise caught the pair's attention as Mai looked at the temperature once more.

"Lin it's registering a 2 degree drop," she said with a worried look, "It's still going down." Mai began to shiver as they made their way to the door. They had left the door to the study open but as they reached it, the wood slammed shut.

Despite Lin's efforts, the door wouldn't budge and it was getting colder.

"Lin, Mai. Are you two okay?" Naru asked through the microphone before it was tossed at a wall and smashed. The camera they had just placed was also piked up and thrown at the door. Lin grabbed Mai out of the way as the camera also smashed.

It just kept getting colder and colder and, despite Mai's best efforts, she was beginning to shiver. Lin looked around cautiously for any sign of whatever was the cause of their current situation. Suddenly everything in the study began to shake.

"Something…..is……angry," Mai muttered before passing out. Lin caught the girls limp form before she could hit the ground.

_Mai looked around her as she realized she had passed out._

'_Naru is right. I really am hopeless,' she thought, 'I pass out all the time.' Suddenly Mai felt as though she were being choked. But there were no hands around her throat or anything. She was being choked by someone, or something's, anger and rage. _

"_She doesn't deserve you," Mai heard someone whisper. She then saw a woman with fiery red hair standing in what looked to be the study Mai had just been in. _

"_I already told you Minari, I love Isabella. And we are going to get married. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings," a man with long brown hair replied. The redhead woman burst out in to tears and started screaming at him._

"_You will never be together! I won't allow it!" she then turned and made a move to exit the study. She looked at him one last time as tears slipped from her eyes._

"_Mark my words Paolo. You will regret this," she said dangerously low. She then left and the scene faded._

"_Paolo," Mai whispered. _

'_Come to think of it, Paolo did look a lot like that guy I just saw,' she mused. She felt someone grab her hand and she turned to see Naru standing beside her. _

"_Naru, you're here" she said with a smile. _

"_It's time to go back now Mai," he coaxed. For once she didn't argue, and closed her eyes. _

When Mai reopened her chocolate eyes, she found Ayako looking down on her.

"Hey guys, she's awake," the miko yelled out to the other occupants of the room. Mai slowly tried to sit up but John's hand on her shoulder prevented it.

"It's okay. I'm alright," she tried to reassure everyone. John reluctantly removed his hand and Mai finally sat up. She placed a hand on her head and looked around the study. Everything had been tipped over or smashed.

"What happened after I passed out?" she asked Lin.

"Whatever it was started destroying everything. When you passed out, I tried to call on my Shiki to stop it, but even they couldn't do anything. I was actually surprised that it didn't attempt to actually harm us in any way," he replied. Mai looked at him confused. She thought the fact that everything was broken to be a sure sign of a homicidal spirit.

"But then why would it destroy the equipment?" she asked herself. Mai felt as though her dream had something to do with it, but she just couldn't figure out why.

"What did you mean when you said 'something is angry' Mai?" Lin asked, kneeling beside her.

"I don't know. I just felt all this anger and rage. It was like it was crushing me," she explained. Naru's eyes stayed trained on his assistant's face as she spoke.

When the microphone and camera had been destroyed, Naru knew something was going on. He had panicked. Running straight out the door and towards the study his assistants were last in. When Naru arrived to find the door locked and sealed, his heart had almost beat out of his chest. After many attempts at breaking down the door, it opened of its own accord. He had rushed in, flanked by Ayako, Takigawa, John and Masako.

Seeing Mai passed out on the floor had threatened o stop his erratic heart. Until Lin explained that she was unhurt and just passed out.

"What did you see?" Takigawa asked the brunette. She sent him a look asking how he knew.

"It's just that usually when you pass out, you are having a vision," he explained.

"I saw the study. It looked different though. There was a man and a woman. They were fighting," Mai recounted.

"Can you remember exactly what they said?" Naru joined the conversation. Mai nodded.

"She said something like 'She doesn't deserve you,' and he replied, 'I already told you I love someone else'. Then she got really, and I mean really, angry. She said they'd never be together and he would regret it," she said. Naru looked at her thoughtfully before nodding and exiting the room. Mai watched him go before climbing to her feet. Everyone exited the room but as Mai went to, Ayako caught her arm.

"Was that everything?" she asked. Mai just forced a smile and nodded. Ayako released her and left the room also. Mai breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she should have told them about the guy looking like Paolo but first she wanted to see what he knew.

A/N: That is chapter 4 done. Sorry for not updating on time. I had some work I had to do. But I hope this will help you forgive me. Read and review people. Read and review.


	5. A Low Blow

A/N: Okay. Here is chapter 5 of Memories of Old. I intended on having this up earlier but the USB that had all my saved work decided to stop working. So I had to start from scratch. I tried to recover what I could of this chap and I think it turned out pretty well. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed and who will review in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

After reaching the base, John and Ayako had once again asked if Mai was alright. She reassured them and sneakily left to find Paolo. The young man was currently in his garden just admiring the scenery.

"Paolo?" Mai called. He turned to look at her and a lazy smile made its way across his face.

"Hello Mai. Are you okay? I heard about your little run in with the spirit," he commented. Mai nodded.

"Yeah. Lin and I were setting up a camera when the temperature started dropping. It destroyed the microphone and the camera too," Mai explained.

"Minari always had a bit of a temper," he said with a chuckle. Mai's head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know Minari?" she whispered. Paolo's smile turned into an evil smirk as he faced her.

"You always were a sharp one. And don't worry my love, we will be together soon. Isabella," he replied running a hand over her cheek. He then closed his eyes and slumped forward. Mai hurriedly jumped from the bench and let his body fall. She watched as his eyes reopened and he shook his head.

"I must have passed out again," he muttered as he rose. Mai went to his side and helped him the rest of the way.

"I apologise for you having to find me this way," he said to Mai. She simply shook her head and once he had regained his senses, started questioning him.

"Did you inherit this house?" she asked. Paolo nodded.

"From my grandfather. My mother always joked about how much I look like him. Almost as if we were twins," he said with a slight smile. Mai felt her insides constrict. The man, who looked like Paolo, was actually Paolo's grandfather. And he believed she was Isabella whoever that was.

Mai nodded thoughtfully.

"Did anyone by the name of Minari ever live here?" she continued. Again Paolo answered in the positive.

"Yes. She was my grandmother," he said suddenly unsure of how Mai could know this.

"But my grandfather often said he didn't love her," he added causing Mai's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" she asked regaining her voice.

"He claimed to have loved another who took her own life. On the night he prepared to propose too. He never told us her name though," he mused. Mai stood abruptly, said goodbye to the man and headed inside. She had all she needed.

Mai walked swiftly back to the base and threw open the door.

"I know what's going on here," she said loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"And what might that be?" Naru said never taking his eyes from his book. Mai scowled but went about her idea regardless.

"I think that this place is haunted by more than one spirit," she started.

"Last night, I got up and got a drink. When I was in the kitchen I saw this ghost ball that Paolo had mentioned," Mai was cut off by Takigawa's shout.

"What!? Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I was getting to that. Anyway, when I came back upstairs, Paolo was standing outside the base. I thought he wanted something but when he mentioned that he didn't remember leaving his room, I began to think he might have been possessed. I brushed it aside, thinking nothing of it but just now I went to speak with him about the vision I had when we were attacked. He…" she trailed off. She was a little reluctant to tell the others but she knew she had to.

"He said that Minari always had a bit of a temper and he called me Isabella. He also said we'd be together soon. I am sure he was possessed again when he said those things. I believe Paolo is being possessed by his grandfather's spirit. And that the thing that attacked the study was this woman Minari," she finished. Everyone looked at he for a moment before Lin spoke.

"But what about the ghost ball? And who is this Minari that you keep referring to?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about the ghost ball yet but Minari was in my vision. She was yelling at Paolo's grandfather, telling him that he and Isabella would never be together. I think she was a suitor for him, but he was already in love with Isabella," she explained. Lin nodded and this time Naru spoke.

"But what does he want? Why is he still here?" he asked more of himself. Mai had no problem answering those questions too.

"He's looking for Isabella. I asked Paolo about it and he said that the woman his grandfather was in love with killed herself. He might be waiting for her spirit so that they can cross over together. But then why did he marry Minari and why after so long?" she explained but the question appeared regardless. Everyone sat in silence as they mused over the answers and new questions.

"It makes sense," Masako commented after a moment.

"He was distraught so he wouldn't have really been thinking when he married Minari. Anyone could have pressured or persuaded him into it," Ayako continued.

"But once he died, he decided to find Isabella again," John finished. The miko nodded and placed a hand on her chin.

"But why is he still here? If Isabella's spirit is still here he would have found it with ease," Takigawa asked.

"Unless…" Lin began.

"The maids," Naru finished for him. Everyone looked at Naru quizzically.

"All of the maids that went missing were brunette and petite. I am willing to bet that Isabella was too. When he couldn't locate her spirit, he formed the idea that she had been reincarnated. So he is searching for her," he elaborated. Mai eyes widened.

"Naru if that's true, then he thinks I'm Isabella!" Mai almost yelled. Naru just nodded slightly as this new information sunk in. Everyone sat in silence as they thought about the complications this revelation could present.

"You should leave then," Naru broke the ice.

"I agree. It's too dangerous for you here. Especially if this guy has his sights set on you," Takigawa replied. Mai adamantly shook her head.

"No. I want to see this through. This guy is looking for the woman he loves. Let me help him find her," she protested. Before Mai could continue, Naru had stood, grasped her arm and pulled her out of the base. Everyone sat in shock as the boss and his assistant made their way.

Mai struggled against Naru's hold but with little success.

"No Naru. I'm not leaving!" she said loudly as he pulled her into the guy's bedroom. Suffice to say it wasn't exactly tidy. Naru closed the door behind them and leant his forehead against it.

"What are you doing? If you think I am just going to leave then you've got another thing coming Naru," she told him strongly. She almost jumped when he turned around and stalked towards her.

"I am not going to have you stay here and fall down another well," he replied coming to stand right in front of her.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. There are no wells on this property," she replied with a huff. Naru smirked.

"You found a well under a house. How do I know you won't find one under this one too?" he said with a hint of amusement. He had dragged her away hoping to persuade her to leave but somehow they just ended up quarrelling.

"Why must you always be like that!?" she yelled.

"Like what?" he asked innocently. Mai glared at him.

"You," she said through gritted teeth. Naru laughed at this. He actually laughed. Something he hadn't done in a long time. As he looked down at Mai he realised why she was the only one who could make him laugh.

Her big brown eyes were twinkling with the knowledge that she had made him laugh. Made him smile and actually be un-Naru-like. A feat within itself.

'He looks good when he smiles,' she thought as she looked into his eyes. Mai made a move to turn her head away but Naru just gripped her chin and lowered his lips to hers.

Mai was startled as she felt his lips meet her own with a gentleness she didn't believe Naru possessed. She also felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her closer. Mai reached up and buried one hand in his hair as the other gripped the back of his neck.

Naru's head was swimming as he felt her hand reach into his hair. He hadn't meant to kiss her. He always said, that feelings made you have lapses in judgement and in turn make mistakes.

'Maybe this is one mistake I don't mind making,' he thought. Reluctantly he pulled away from his assistant to look down at her dishevelled features.

Mai opened her eyes as Naru took his lips from her own. She immediately missed the warmth of his lips but quickly brushed it off as they stared at each other.

"You are leaving," he said breathlessly. Mai eyes clouded with anger. She pushed him away as her face turned red.

"No I'm not you jerk. And don't think that little kiss of yours is going to change my mind!" she yelled.

"Well then I guess I was wasting my time with it then," he retorted. Naru hadn't realised what he said until it was too late. As Mai looked at him hurt, he could feel his own heart begin to hurt.

"I am not leaving," she said one more time before turning, throwing open the door and stalking out. Naru ran a hand over his face as he released a breath. He slumped down on the bed as he thought over what had just happened.

He had only meant to convince her to leave. Not kiss her. It hadn't even occurred to him that she had responded to his kiss. He was just so frustrated with her that he just had to go and open his big mouth and ruin it all. No that wasn't right. He was frustrated but it wasn't why he wanted her to leave. Truth be told, Naru was scared out of his wits. He didn't want Mai to get hurt. And what he done? Gone and hurt her for him.

Suddenly Naru had a daunting thought. Mai had run off alone. And that ghost was looking for her!

Naru sprung from his place on the bed and practically flew out the door. He ran through the halls and almost knocked the door from the base as he entered.

Everyone looked curiously at their boss, as he was not his usual self. His hair was ruffled (and not just from running) and he was panting. He looked around frantically but when he didn't spy his assistant anywhere he swore. Loudly.

"What is it Naru?" Lin asked as he approached his boss.

"Mai…ran…off. That thing is still out there," he panted. Takigawa and Ayako jumped from their positions on the couch to almost strangle the young man.

"What do you mean? You let her go?!" they yelled together in surprising unison. Naru shook his head and ran out the door. Everyone bar Masako followed as they began searching the house.

Mai sat huddled on a bench in a secluded part of the gardens as she cried. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her head rested upon them.

'How could you Naru?' she thought, 'That was a low blow, even for you.'

The rustling of the bushes behind her brought Mai from her thoughts.

"Who-who's there?" she asked as her voice broke. Her response was a very disheveled young man appearing before her.

"What are you doing here Naru?" she asked as she turned away from him. She could hear his labored breathing loud and clear.

"I…was…looking…for…you," he managed out between gasps for air. Mai stood from her seat and turned to face him without making any move to wipe away her tears.

"Well as you can see I am fine. And I'm not leaving until this case is over," she said s she said before walking away. Naru jogged after her but upon discovering this, Mai just began running too. Soon the pair found themselves running at full speed through the garden.

"Just leave me alone," Mai yelled behind her.

"No," came Naru's stubborn response. He never knew how good of a runner Mai was. But it didn't matter. He was catching up.

Just as Naru grabbed her wrist, Mai fell down a fairly deep hole. And thanks to his grip, Naru had no choice but to follow.

When the dust cleared, Mai found herself staring face to face with a dead body.

She gasped and buried her face into Naru's nearby chest. Naru looked down at the body for a moment longer before wrapping both his arms around the small form of his assistant.

"Horrible," Mai whimpered into his shirt. Sure she had dealt with her fair share of dead people but they had always been spirits. No rotting flesh or smell was ever involved with those cases.

Naru soothingly stroked her back as he once again looked at the cause of her distress.

The young woman looked to be a little older than Mai with similar colored hair and eyes. Something else about her seemed familiar though and no matter how hard he thought about it, Naru couldn't seem to figure out why.

Suddenly it clicked. He had seen this woman before. Yesterday. She was one of the maids he had interviewed. But something was wrong. The body before them, judging by the stage of decomposition, had to be at least a week old. There was no way the woman he saw before them was still alive.

"It's disgusting," Mai said, effectively bringing him from his thoughts. Naru looked down at her to find her looking at the body also. He was glad she had stopped shaking.

"Decomposition is a natural stage that the body goes through once a person dies," he explained. He was a little startled when Mai turned to glare at him.

"I wasn't talking about the body! I was talking about the fact she has just been dumped in some hole," she said, "She deserves better than that. Everyone does."

Naru was once again stunned by her compassion. Mai knew nothing about this woman and yet she still found the time to care about her. He hadn't realized he was staring at the brunette in his arms until she pulled him up on it.

"Stop staring at me," she said trying to pull away. Before he could reply a loud voice caught their attention.

"Mai? Where are you?" Mai stood and realized that the hole they were sitting in was only about 150 cm deep. Mai could even see over the top quite easily.

"Hey Bou-san, over here," she called waving her arms. The said monk made his way over and pulled her from the hole. Naru quickly followed and brushed his pants off as Takigawa looked into the hole.

"This is a make shift grave," he said.

"Thank you for that touching insight," Naru replied coolly. Naru refused to meet his assistants eyes as the others appeared.

"There you are Mai. We were so worried about you. Naru said you ran off when he was talking to you," Ayako said scanning the girl for any signs of harm.

Mai flinched a little as Ayako reminded her of the encounter with her boss. And the words afterwards. She chanced a look at the said young man but found him steadily avoiding her eyes.

'Maye he didn't mean for it to happen,' she thought.

'Of course he did Mai. You heard him. He just said and I quote, "Well then I guess I was wasting my time then". It was nothing more than a way of embarrassing you so you would want to leave,' another part of her argued. Mai refused to believe that but it all did fit. Why would Naru kiss her if not as a means of getting her to leave?

She shook her head and followed the others as they all headed back to the house. The group decided not to tell Paolo about their little discovery, for fear of spooking him and whatever was within that house.

A/N: And now I present for your reading enjoyment, Memories Of Old Chapter 5! Yay. Finally done. This one is a little longer than the others and as I said previously, you must forgive me for any sucky romance. I decided it was time for Mai and Naru to get their rears in gear. Read and review.


	6. A Repeat Performance

A/N: Well after finishing chapter 5 I had a load of inspiration and got straight to writing chapter 6. Everyone seems to like this story and I am at a crossroads as to how many more chapters to do. I could end it really soon but I have the feeling that people would not be happy if I did that. So I am promising at least another 2 chapters after this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

Everyone sat in silence at the dinner table as they all mulled over their individual thoughts. The events in the garden had placed a new light upon everything. Paolo could for all they knew, be a murderer. They knew for certain that his grandfather's spirit was possessing him and that just made him even more dangerous.

Mai simply pushed her food around on her plate. The body had wiped away any appetite she had and her encounter with Naru had made her head hurt. Thinking about it was also making her sick. Mai eventually excused herself and slowly made her way up to the girl's room. Ayako had made a point of going with her, and no amount of protesting could get the miko to leave. When she had changed, Ayako sat her down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Mai smiled and nodded before Ayako caught her face.

"Stop lying to me. Now there is no-one else here. What is wrong? You barely touched your food during dinner and I could cut the tension between you and Naru with a knife. Now spill. What's wrong?" she said looking in her eyes. Mai felt the tears before they spilled over her cheeks. She decided to tell the older woman the truth.

The whole time she was talking about the lip lock, Ayako was doing a mental dance.

'It's about time,' she thought happily. When the young part timer told her of the outcome however, Ayako wanted to go downstairs and shoot someone. Someone in black. She hugged the young brunette as she cried.

"Shhh. It's okay. We all know how much of an idiot Naru is. He was probably just scared about losing you," she soothed. "Besides, he's an even bigger idiot if he doesn't come up here and apologize. You are a great girl and if he doesn't feel for you, then he must be retarded or something." Mai smiled at the thought of Naru being retarded. After a while Mai wiped her eyes for the final time and got ready for bed.

Ayako simply watched her in amusement. The girl could go from crying to serious to bubbly in a matter of minutes. She knew she was right though. Naru really was an idiot if he let her slip through his fingers.

Eventually Mai climbed into her bed and Ayako bid her goodnight.

Mai snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

_Again Mai woke up in the study with the woman standing on the balcony. She felt someone approach and turned to find Naru standing right beside her. _

"_She seems happy," she said to him. He nodded and threw her a small smile. It faltered however at her next words._

"_Then why did she kill herself?" He looked back to the girl as she finally stepped from the shadows. Light danced across her features and Mai gasped._

"_That's me," she muttered. Indeed it was. For Mai it was like looking into a mirror. Same brown eyes, same brown hair, despite it being slightly longer, and basically the same physique. _

"_This explains why he was after me so badly," she said turning to Naru. His eyes were trained on the woman and Mai felt herself following his gaze. Just in time to see her slump to the floor. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. Mai felt tears gathering in her eyes until Naru placed a hand on her shoulder. He pointed to the shadows where a familiar woman stepped out. Long black hair swayed slightly as she stepped out._

"_Kasumi," Mai gasped before she felt the world dissolving around her. _

Mai opened her eyes as a ray of sunlight hit them.

'I must have slept through the night,' she thought. Mentally she was cheering. For once she got a good night's sleep. Now she didn't feel as crappy. She slowly got up from the bed and noticed Ayako and Masako on the floor again.

'I wish they'd stop giving me the bed,' she thought briefly. As Mai brushed her hair she remembered her dream.

'Kasumi!' she jolted up from the chair and ran out the door, completely ignoring the groans and protests Ayako slung at her. She turned a corner and saw Kasumi walking away from the guy's room.

'Naru,' she thought as she ran forward. Mai burst through the door to see Naru sitting up in the bed. She blushed as she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Can I help you Mai?" he asked casually. He lifted his glass of orange juice to his lips but before he could take even a drop, Mai slapped it out of his hand. Right onto Takigawa's head.

"Ow!" he yelled as the glass made contact. Mai took little notice as she gasped for air. Everyone else in the room had awoken at the monk's loud yell. Mai had just leapt across the bed and knocked Naru's drink from his hand.

"What was that for?" he asked dangerously of the brunette sprawled across his covered legs. Mai promptly realised where exactly she was laying and slipped off the bed. Anyone would have assumed she was blushing if her cheeks hadn't already been flushed.

"I asked you a question," Naru said as the others rose from the floor.

"Did Kasumi bring you that drink?" she said in reply. Naru sighed.

"What does that have to do with anyt-"he began.

"Just answer the question damnit!" Mai interrupted loudly. Naru was taken aback at her tone. She seemed almost desperate.

"Yes," he said eventually. Mai placed a hand to her head.

"Thank god," she breathed. John stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Mai?" he asked kindly. Mai nodded and finally met the guys' gazes.

"Why'd you hit me with the glass?" Takigawa asked while nursing his head where a small lump was forming.

"I didn't mean to. I just had to get it away from Naru," she replied nervously. "And I'm sorry Bou-san." He smiled and shrugged it off. As Mai smiled back she could feel Naru's glare on her the entire time.

"Would you give myself and Mai a moment?" he said to the group. It wasn't so much as a request but a command. One by one the guys shuffled out and Lin closed the door behind them.

"So now are you going to tell me what that was about?" Naru said climbing from the bed. Mai flushed as she realised he was in only boxers. She turned around as he pulled on some clothes.

"I'm done," he said after a few moments. She turned back around to see Naru sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I saw who killed her," she said. Naru motioned for her to elaborate.

"It was Kasumi," Naru's eyes widened slightly at her admission. Now it made sense why Mai slapped his drink away.

"How?"

"She poisoned her drink. Wine to be exact," Mai explained. Naru nodded.

"So Kasumi's ancestor killed Isabella and led Paolo to believe she killed herself," he mused. Mai shook her head.

"No. The woman in my dream was Kasumi. There was no doubt about it," she protested.

"But that would make her fifty…two hundred years old!" Naru exclaimed. Mai's brow furrowed in confusion. She knew what she had seen but how could Kasumi, let alone anyone, be two hundred years old?

'Well Vurado came pretty close,' she thought back to their case for the prime minister. Both sat in silence for a moment before Naru broke it.

"So you think she would have tried to poison me?" he said. Mai nodded.

"I think she saw us….um before," she said flushing once again. Naru looked into Mai's eyes as she tried to make herself stop blushing.

"So you think she tried to poison me because I kissed you?" he said. Mai looked away and nodded. Naru stood and made his way over to her.

"If she is helping Paolo get to me, then you are a big threat. I think they believe you are trying to take me away from him," Mai elaborated. Naru put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him.

"And what if I am?" he said looking into her eyes. Mai's breath caught in her throat as his gaze steadied on her.

"What if I am trying to take you away from them all?" he said moving a little closer.

"Then they will try harder to get rid of you," Mai breathed. Naru nodded. Inside, both their heads and hearts were running a mile a minute.

'Ah what are you doing?! Emotionless face. Emotionless face' his head thought.

'All you have to do is lean down a little more Naru,' another voice drowned out his head. Something he hadn't listened to in years.

'But what if she doesn't want to?' he answered back. His heart scoffed.

'Does she really look like she is about to say no?' Naru looked down and took in Mai's appearance. He was right. She wasn't about to refuse him. Mai's was more of a muddle.

'Is he going to kiss me again?' she thought.

'Well duh. Why would he be that close to you if he wasn't?' her subconscious replied.

'But he said the last one was a mistake.'

'Maybe he didn't-' Her inner voice was cut off as Naru leant down and placed his lips upon hers. Mai instinctively placed her arms around his neck as Naru wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her closer as he moved his lips over her own.

'Yes. This is one mistake I could definitely get used to,' he thought in bliss. It took all of two seconds before Mai began fighting him for control of the kiss. The pair fought for dominance until Naru finally won out. Mai sighed into his mouth.

'Even if he says it's a mistake, I don't care,' she thought giving into the kiss. Naru moved down to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

Mai felt the pressure of his butterfly kisses increase but after a few moments a loud pounding on the door broke the spell.

"Hey you guys. Can we come in now? Some of us want to get changed," Takigawa called through the door. Naru broke away from Mai's lips but refused to let the rest of her go.

"I am going to kill them," he muttered as he leant against Mai's forehead.

"We really should let them in," she replied. Naru nodded begrudgingly and released her. She moved away from the door and Naru pulled it open.

Takigawa was the first to notice the death glare Naru was ever so subtly sending at him. He made a mental note to steer clear of the teen from now on.

"Thank you," John said as the three men came back into the room.

"Mai found out that Kasumi was the one who killed Isabella," Naru informed them as they rifled through their things. Mai noticed that he guys were waiting to get changed so she made a move to give them some privacy.

"I'll just come back later," she muttered. Naru followed her to the door.

"We still need to discuss something, so I will see you later," he said as she left. Mai nodded and continued on her way back to the girl's room.

Naru closed the door once Mai had gone from sight. He sighed and turned to find Takigawa staring at him intently.

"What?" he said to the monk. Takigawa just shook his head and headed into the adjoining bathroom. Lin had already changed and was awaiting any orders.

Eventually, Naru, Lin, John and Takigawa emerged from the room and headed to the base. They found Mai, Ayako and Masako already there. Mai was staring at the computer screens, Masako was sitting on the couch and Ayako was filing her nails.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," the redhead said as they entered. Naru and Lin just ignored her and made their way over to Mai and the screens. Takigawa however decided to engage the miko in an argument. Masako and John simply rolled their eyes at the pair.

Mai made a move to stand as Lin and Naru made their way over. She stepped to the side and suddenly felt the world go dizzy. She reached for the desk but failed miserably. Next thing she knew, darkness had claimed her.

_Mai awoke to complete darkness. Not even Naru could be seen through the haze. _

"_Naru?" she called out. If this was one of her vision things he should be here._

"_Hello," a female voice said from the dark, "Mai."_

A/N: Well that's chapter 6. Sorry for not updating. My school has been driving me nuts with all these assignments. I have one for history, English, math, media, drama and legal. All of them are essays too. Wish me luck. See you in chapter 7. Read and review.


	7. Truth is stranger than fiction

A/N: Welcome to chapter 7 of Memories Of Old. This story is really starting to get good. I am proud of the way the plot is turning out too. If there is anything anyone doesn't understand just ask. Remember to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

"_Who's there?" Mai asked as she glanced around. _

'_Please let it just be Naru playing around,' she thought hopefully. A condescending laughter echoed loud and clear from all sides of the teenager._

"_That's rich. You think anyone but me can save your from what is going to happen?" it taunted. Mai felt very cold as the voice spoke. But for some reason she didn't feel scared._

"_What do you want?" she asked. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness and Mai gasped. Fiery red hair swayed behind the woman as she appeared. _

"_Minari," she whispered. A smile broke out over the woman's features, as she looked Mai up and down. _

"_That's right," she said. She noticed that Mai stepped back when she reached out a hand to touch her._

"_Are you afraid of me?" she said genuinely curious. Mai nodded._

"_You killed her," she replied. Minari sighed and nodded. _

"_I know. I killed her. But I won't kill you," she said finally. Mai's eyes widened considerably. _

"_You won't kill me? But then why did you attack us in the study?" the young brunette said. Minari sighed._

"_I didn't attack you. I just wanted to scare you off," she said. _

"_Scare me off? But why?" Mai asked becoming more and more confused. _

"_I wanted to save you. I've been watching you since you arrived. Paolo has set his sights on you and he will do anything to have you," she explained. At Mai's curious stare she continued. _

"_Yes, I did kill Isabella but what's done is done. Paolo believes that you are Isabella's reincarnate. The only way for you to be together, if that were true, would be if you were to die," Mai gasped at this admission. Ignoring her once again, Minari pushed on._

"_I have seen that young man you like and I saw what happened between the two of you. I am sure he would make it very painful for me if anything were to happen to you. Besides, I know you are not Isabella. You couldn't be. And I refuse to let Paolo take another innocent girl's life because of his obsession." Mai nodded. She had this completely wrong. Minari wasn't trying to be vengeful. She was trying to protect her! _

"_So you are trying to stop Paolo from killing me?" she asked after a while. Minari simply nodded. She looked to the side as another figure approached the pair.'_

"_Naru? Where have you been? I thought something happened to you," Mai said running over to him. Minari slowly approached the pair. _

"_You are not Naru," she said simply when she stopped. Mai turned and looked at her._

"_What are you talking about? Of course this is Naru," she said gesturing to the said young man. Minari shook her head._

"_No it's not. Remember that I was there when he kissed you and I am telling you. This is not that guy," she said adamantly. Mai was about to protest once again when 'Naru' put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_She's right Mai," he said. Mai shook off his hand and stepped back._

"_What are you talking about? You have to be Naru. You look exactly like him!" she yelled._

"_Yes I look exactly like him, but that's only because…" he trailed off. He really didn't want to have to explain all this to her._

"_We are twins," he said quietly. Mai felt her whole world spinning at his statement. He wasn't Naru. He was Naru's twin. A twin Naru never mentioned._

"_What's your name?" she asked in a whisper. _

"_Eugene," he supplied. Mai nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. _

"_How are you in my dreams?" she asked._

"_I have some of my own psychic abilities," he replied. _

"_But why has Naru never mentioned you before?" she said, not noticing as Minari disappeared. _

"_I'm…" he trailed off. How would she take it? It's not everyday you find out the person you see in your dreams is dead._

"_Your what?" she coaxed._

"_Dead," he said eventually._

"_De…dea…dead," she stuttered as it sunk in. "You are dead." Gene nodded as he felt a weight lift from his chest. Now he didn't have to lie to her. Well it wasn't lying per se he just didn't correct her mistakes._

_Eventually Mai felt the shock recede. With everything going on, this didn't really seem all that strange. _

"_So why are you in my dreams?" she asked after a moment. Gene just shrugged._

"_I don't know. When you dream, you enter an astral plane that my spirit is still lingering on. Hence we run into each other every now and then," he mused. Mai sighed and ran a hand over her face when she heard a voice._

"_Mai," it called._

"_Mai,"_

"_Can you hear that Gene?" she asked looking around. He nodded._

"_He needs you to wake up now. If you don't he might start panicking," he said. _

"_Who?" she said._

"_My brother," he supplied. Mai nodded before closing her eyes. The last thing she saw was Gene standing over her. _

"_Goodbye," he said._

When Mai re-opened her eyes she thought she was still dreaming. Gene was still standing over her.

"Wait a minute. That's not Gene," she said noticing slight differences that separated the brothers. She vaguely noted how Naru stiffened as she spoke, but before she could question it Takigawa was at her side.

"Oh thank the lord. We were so worried about you when you passed out," he exclaimed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the young girl looked around.

"How long was I out?" she asked rising to a sitting position.

"About 10 minutes," Masako replied. Mai nodded before looking at Naru once again. She smiled softly as she remembered Gene. They really did look a lot alike. No wonder she got them confused.

"Are you okay Mai?" Lin asked with unusual concern lacing his tone. She nodded as she noticed another face peering down at her.

'Paolo,' her heart skipped a beat in fear as he smiled down at her.

"You are not Isabella," Minari's voice rang through her head. The only problem would be if Paolo would believe that. 

"I need to speak with Naru," she said looking at the black haired teen. He merely nodded and sent everyone a look that was asking them to leave. Everyone did so and closed the door behind them.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" he said as she climbed from the floor.

"Gene," she said simply, watching as his back straightened and he turned to look at her.

"How do you know that name?" he asked quietly. Mai walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He told me," she said. Naru turned to look at her with an expression she had never seen before. Confusion.

"How?" he said once he got over the initial shock.

"Remember on that first case, the one at my school, I asked if you came back to the building?" he nodded in understanding, interested in seeing where she was going with this.

"Well when I was knocked unconscious I had a dream and he was in it. At the time I thought it was you. But just now I found out he is your dead brother. Naru why didn't you tell me?" she finished. He shook his head and turned away from her.

"It doesn't concern you," he said.

"The hell it doesn't. I have been dreaming of your dead brother for ages and now you tell me it doesn't concern me? That's rich," she huffed angrily. Naru shook her hand off his shoulder and walked to the other side of the room. All the while ignoring her.

"Please Naru," she said in a pleading voice, "Don't shut me out like this. Let me help you." She walked over to his turned back once again. When he didn't reply she slid her arms around his waist and squeezed lightly.

"Please," she tried again. This time Naru sighed and turned in her embrace. He wrapped his own arms around her waist in reply.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you for being as stubborn as you are."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a insult. Your words say yes, but your tone says no," she said laughing and burying her face into his chest. He just tightened his hold on her and smiled secretly.

"Awww," a voice cooed from the doorway. The pair looked up to find Takigawa, Ayako and John all standing there with big smiles.

"It's about time you guys," Ayako said. "Although I really shouldn't be saying that. You were together before until someone who shall remain nameless, cough Naru cough, screwed it up." Ayako just gave a big smile as Naru shot her a withering glare.

"Yes well a smart man learns from his mistakes," he said eventually, not releasing his grip on his assistant. Now that everyone knew there was no need to be all-secretive.

"True, true," Takigawa said nodding thoughtfully. "Although a perfect man such as myself doesn't make the mistakes to begin with," he added. Ayako promptly went about beating up the monk as the others, minus Lin but including Naru, laughed at the pair.

"Has anyone forgotten that there is a case to be solved here?" Masako said angrily from the door. Everyone's mood turned slightly sour at her words. She was right after all. They still had a case to solve.

"Oh that reminds me," Mai said suddenly, "There was more to my dream. Minari's spirit came and spoke to me. She said she wasn't trying to hurt me but rather protect me."

"Protect you?" Masako said listening intently. Mai nodded and moved from Naru's arms. "She said that she was trying to stop Paolo from killing me." Mai's eyes widened as she realised she had said his name. He was now looking at her with eyes wider than her own.

"Me? Trying to protect you from me?" he said uncertainly. Mai nodded. He shakily stood and exited the base.

"I didn't mean to say his name," she said quietly.

"It's okay Mai. Its better he finds out now. Maybe we can help him come up with a way to stop being possessed now," John said kindly. Everyone reassured Mai that it would be okay as well. Even Lin.

"Are you sure Minari was trying to protect you? She might have been lying," Naru said breaking the mood.

"I doubt it. She didn't even lie to me when she saw who Gene really was. She said she had seen you and I before and the guy standing before her wasn't you," Mai countered without a second thought.

Naru nodded thoughtfully before launching into order giving mode.

"Well since we can't be 100 sure of Minari's intentions, I would like Ayako to stay with you at all times. Takigawa," he said gaining the monks attention, "I would like you to keep an eye on Paolo. We can't have him gallivanting about when he gets possessed. Masako, I want you to go around the house and see if you can contact the spirit ball. We are still not sure as to who that is. We need to identify whether or not it could pose a threat to our group."

"What about me Naru?" John asked politely. Naru glanced at the monitors for a moment before addressing the priest.

"John, could you go with Lin into town and see if anyone knows of the woman Mai and I found in the garden?" John nodded, as did Lin, and the pair left to go into town. Everyone separated and went off to do their respective jobs.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with one of my other stories and all my tests I have to study for. Just when I manage to finish all my assignments they are making us to tests too. 


	8. Preparing for the Ceremony

A/N: Okay well here is Chapter 8 of Memories Of Old. Everyone has been telling me how happy they are that Mai and Naru have finally gotten their act together. I decided not to prolong it any more. Happy reading. Oh and thank you to everyone that has and is going to review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfcis if I did?

* * *

Around ten o'clock Mai finally flopped down on her bed. She wasn't exhausted as much as she was bored. Naru had basically forbidden her from doing anything that could even remotely put her in danger. She was barred from going anywhere near Paolo, possessed or not, and poor Ayako had been forced to follow her, or rather be followed around all day.

Mai was just glad to have some peace and quiet all to herself. Ayako was currently in the shower and she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. John and Lin had reported back that no one seemed to know the woman they had found. Or any of the other maids for that matter.

That was the strange part. There were plenty of women in the town that could have worked for him, yet Paolo obviously brought them from somewhere else. Mai now understood that he wasn't just taking any old girl in the belief she was Isabella, he was searching them out. He possibly had done the same thing with her.

'Talk about devoted,' Mai thought as she slipped into sleep once more.

(Dream)

Mai woke up again in the study. Isabella was nowhere to be seen though. She wandered slowly around until someone entered. It was Paolo.

He looked happy as he picked up Isabella's letter. He pried it open and Mai watched as his face dropped as he read. She stood behind him and skilfully skimmed the hand written words.

_Dear Paolo,_

_I must tell you that the last few months have been the best in my life. You have proven to me so many times that your love for me is as strong as you claim. However as to your proposal of marriage, I cannot accept. You may wonder how I know what has not yet come to pass. Kasumi has informed me of your intentions. But before you think of scolding her, please listen._

_Too many obstacles stand in our way. Your family will never accept me, a simple peasant girl, who has barely enough money to feed herself, let alone be worth of you._

_You may protest, saying they love me all the same, but I can see it in their eyes. And Kasumi has told me many times how their smiles conceal their true thoughts._

_I know this may pain you to hear, but I cannot be your bride. Minari would be a better choice to carry on your line. So please do not try and force me into something I simply cannot do. I do, and will always love you, but I can never be your wife. I'm sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella_.

Mai felt her heart soften for the man before her. Even though she knew the truth, the words still had a sting to them. And the hurt look on his face was tearing at her gut. Mai hated seeing anyone sad.

Before she could protest the darkness around her began to spin and she found herself waking up.

(End of Dream)

Mai slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on silk sheets.

'My bed didn't have silk sheets,' she thought rubbing her eyes to clear them. When Mai looked around she noticed that the room she was in had no windows and only one steel door. That was just very conveniently barred shut.

Suddenly someone appeared right beside the bed. And this someone just happened to be her worst nightmare.

"Paolo," she breathed trying to scramble away from him. He smirked evilly.

"Did I do a good job of being alive?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"What?" Mai said.

"I must have done a good job. Not even that medium could see I wasn't real," he boasted.

Shockingly, the past few days flew through Mai's head. The possessions. The fact he didn't recall blacking out. Why he was so calm about being possessed. Even why that girls spirit still hung around. They weren't being loyal to the man of the house. They were being loyal to the ghost of the house.

Paolo Keranzi never even existed. He was a ghost the entire time.

"I must say though. It did take me quite a few years to master materialisation. But it was so worth it to be with you once again Isabella," he said, bringing Mai from her thoughts.

"But I'm not Isabella," Mai protested trying to retch her hand free of his grasp.

"You must be. You look exactly like her," Paolo said softly, running a finger over her cheek.

"My friends will come for me," she told him adamantly, slapping away his hand with her free one. Paolo's reply was a chuckle.

"Not before I get through with you," he taunted then released her and left the room. Straight through the wall.

"Please find me Naru," Mai whispered to the empty space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Masako was tossing and turning in her bed. No matter how tight she pulled the blanket around herself, the cold refused to disappear.

When someone brushed a hand over her face, she sprung up from the bed in a very un-Masako like way. Her sleeping kimono was rumpled and she was panting.

"I didn't mean to startle you," a young woman with red hair said. She was sitting gracefully in a chair but Masako could tell she was a spirit.

Masako quickly calmed herself down and asked her first question.

"Who are you?" she said uncertainly.

"Minari," the woman provided. So this was the one Mai had spoken about. The woman from the study who was trying to protect her.

"My name is Masako. I am Mai's colleague," she replied.

"Mai," Minari said quietly, "I tried so hard to protect her and yet failed just as quickly as the others." Masako's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean 'failed'?" Masako said shakily. Minari's gaze shifted from the young medium. Masako followed her gaze to look at the empty bed.

"He took her when she was at her most vulnerable. Unprotected, unprepared and lost in a world of dreams," Minari said regretfully looking back at Masako.

The medium gasped as she saw the bed in which Mai had been sleeping, completely empty.

"Paolo took Mai? But how? Ayako or I would have heard him come in!" Masako protested loudly, succeeding in waking up the still sleeping miko.

"Ugh, Masako? What are you yelling at?" she grumbled as she rose sleepily from the floor.

"You would have heard him if he was a real person," Minari commented. Ayako cried out and almost jumped 6 feet in the air when she saw Minari clearly sitting before her.

"What do you mean a real person?" Masako said ignoring Ayako's startled cry.

"He's a ghost. He's just figured out how to materialise," she explained. Masako wasted no time and almost leaping for the bedroom door.

"And tell that boy that if he doesn't save her, he'll regret it," Minari called out behind her. Ayako eventually followed Masako as she burst into the boy's room.

"Naru wake up!" Masako called as she threw open the door.

"Ugh, Masako, what do you want?" Takigawa groaned out rolling over to stare at the pair of women. Masako ignored him and walked over to Naru. She shook his shoulders until he opened his eyes.

"Masako?" he said rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Mai is missing," that effectively got everyone attention. Naru almost leapt from his own bed.

"What do you mean? When did she disappear?" he asked quickly. Takigawa, John and Lin had also awoken and climbed from their makeshift beds.

"I don't know. I woke up to find Minari sitting in our room. She said that he took Mai when we were all asleep!" Masako cried almost hysterically. Naru tried to remain calm but the only thing running through his mind was one thought.

'He's got Mai'

* * *

Mai finally gave up as she realised she couldn't move the bar across the door. It had a large rusted chain holding it in place and a rather nasty looking lock adding to the effect.

Mai had tried breaking the lock, breaking the chain and slipping them off but nothing worked. They were rusted in place.

The young girl ran a hand through her short brown hair as she contemplated her next move. From what she could tell, it was still really early. That means the others wont notice her missing until they wake up.

'Mai are you okay?' she heard a voice in her head.

'Gene?' she called back mentally.

'Yes. Are you okay? He hasn't hurt you?'

'No, I'm fine. Do you know where I am?'

'No. I can't help you here Mai. I'm only a spirit. But I can try and let Naru know where you are. It might take a while though. Listen to me now. Don't take anything from him. Food, drink anything. Minari already told you he wants you dead so don't give him the opportunity. I'll be back soon,'

'Okay,'

Mai looked around again. There were no windows so she couldn't escape that way. The only door was locked and she was fairly certain she couldn't walk through walls.

Mai jumped back as Paolo re-entered the room with a woman in tow. A very familiar woman.

"Kasumi," Mai exclaimed. She smiled very sardonically at the teenager.

"Yes Isabella. Nice to see you again," she cooed.

"I told you. I'm not Isabella!" Mai yelled stepping back from the pair. Kasumi chuckled and Polo shook his head. It was then that Mai noticed the dress he held.

"Have her ready for the ceremony. I will take care of her friends," he said to the raven-haired woman. She nodded dutifully and he left.

"Come along now Isabella. Go put on your wedding dress," she said handing it to Mai. She took it and threw it away.

"I'm not Isabella! And Naru and the others will find me!" she yelled again. Once again Kasumi laughed.

"Your friends will find you alright. But it will be too late," she said advancing on Mai.

* * *

Naru, Ayako, Takigawa, John, Masako and Lin were all in the base checking every camera screen. None were even working any more. Neither were the microphones.

"Damn. He must have shut down the cameras while we slept," Takigawa said. Everyone was now dressed as they searched for any trace of Mai. Minari had disappeared so now they were left alone.

'Naru…' Naru thought he heard a voice calling in his head but quickly shook it off. His sanity could take a backseat until they found Mai.

'Naru…' it called again. Finally Naru actually recognised the voice.

'Gene?' he asked tentatively.

'It's about time you idiot! I've been trying to reach you for ages now. Mai is in trouble,'

'I know that Gene! She's missing! Do you know where she is?'

'Not for certain. But I do know it's in a room with no windows and one door,'

'That isn't a lot of help Gene!'

Before Gene could reply, Naru lost the connection with his twin. Just then, the door to the base slammed shut.

Lin jumped and tried opening the door but it refused to budge.

"It's stuck Naru," Lin called behind him. Next thing they knew, all of the members of SPR were pinned against the wall by a hand at each of their throats. All of the maids and servants were pinning them. Now the group saw them for what they were. Ghosts.

* * *

"I told you I won't do it!" Mai yelled as she dodged Kasumi yet again. Kasumi chuckled again.

'What is it with this woman and laughing?' she thought briefly.

"Oh I think you will," she said waving a hand. A mirror appeared before Mai and when she looked at it her blood ran cold.

All her friends were pinned against the walls. Masako was already unconscious.

Mai could only watch as something slapped John, Takigawa and Lin around. They were bleeding profusely. Despite Takigawa performing his exorcism, nothing seemed to stop whatever it was that was attacking them.

"Stop let them go!" Mai called desperately. The scene shifted to Naru being strangled by Paolo.

"He'll only let them go if you do what you're told," Kasumi said. Mai watched Naru for a moment longer before hanging her head.

"Fine, just let them go," she muttered in defeat. Kasumi made the mirror disappear and handed Mai the dress once again.

* * *

John, Lin and Takigawa breathed a sigh of relief as the ghosts that had been attacking them stopped. They however jumped into action when they realised Paolo had no intention of letting Naru go.

John pulled out his holy water and splashed it upon Paolo. He yelled loudly before disappearing.

Naru sat up as he breathed in heavy gulps of air.

"You okay Naru?" Takigawa said helping him to his feet. Ayako was cradling a still out Masako as he walked over.

"I'm fine," Naru said rubbing his neck.

"The door is still locked," Lin informed him.

"It doesn't matter. Paolo may have been strangling me but I now know where Mai is," he said confidently.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked. Masako stirred in her arms and she shifted to make the medium more comfortable.

"I don't have time to explain. Just stand back," he said. Masako, John, Takigawa, Ayako and Lin all stood far behind him as Naru approached the door.

Lin didn't attempt to stop Naru as he summoned his powers. He knew that Naru would die if he lost Mai. Especially after just getting her. If he had to use his powers to save the part timer, then so be it.

All of them sat in shock as Naru summoned a great ball of power and launched it at the door. The wood splintered and the pane was blown from its frame.

Naru felt a little weary but he brushed it off as he ran through the open doorway. The others followed, Masako included. Naru ran as fast as he could into the basement. He ran a hand over all the walls until his fingers found the barely visible outline of a door.

"Mai are you in there?" he called loudly. When he received no reply, Naru began summoning his powers once again.

"No Naru," Lin stopped him this time. His body was already weak enough.

Everyone was startled as a ball of energy flew from beside Naru and busted the door open.

"Naru!" Lin scolded.

"It wasn't me!" Naru defended.

'Was that you Gene?'

'I couldn't just let your power go to waste now could I?'

Naru silently thanked his twin as he ran into the room. The only thing he found was an empty bed. Mai was gone again!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. It was my last week of school so yeah, party, party, and party! Remember to read and review. The next chapter will most likely be the last, but I might do an epilogue afterwards. Bye 


	9. Finally Revealed

A/N: Everyone is obviously dying (no pun intended) to know what happens next. And so as to not get myself hunted down, I have worked diligently at this chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I did?

"Damn it!" Naru cursed, punching the wall beside him. He could feel the blood dripping from his now bleeding knuckles but he didn't care. The teenager slumped to the floor.

Lin, Ayako, Takigawa, Masako and John all looked at the boy. Gone was his cool façade, to be replaced with utter defeat.

"How could I let him take her? I'm supposed to protect her," he muttered to himself. The others just watched on in silence as their boss gave up. Before anyone could stop her, Ayako had kneeled before Naru and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"What the hell kind of attitude is that?! Mai is out there and she needs you but lo and behold, you are still sitting here moping over something that hasn't happened yet!" she yelled at his startled face.

Takigawa placed a hand on her shoulder. The fuming redhead sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry Naru, it's just that we all care about Mai," she apologised, gesturing to each member of SPR. "She makes us smile when we are in the worst situations and I know you care about her. Please don't give up just yet. We need Mai just as much as you do."

Her words seemed to get through to Naru. She was right. Mai was their little bit of sunshine. His little bit of sunshine. And gods be damned if he was going to give her up.

As Naru stood, a thud was heard. The group turned to find Masako passed out on the floor. Hovering over her was none other than the ghost ball they had heard about. Now knowing they couldn't trust Paolo, the SPR group had begun to doubt its existence altogether.

The ball floated over to Naru and nudged his shoulder. It then exited the room with Naru in tow.

"I think it wants us to follow it," he called back to the gang. They too, after picking up Masako, followed the ball back up into the main foyer of the house.

A single crystalline tear slipped down Mai's cheek as she approached the alter set up in the large ballroom.

Mai was walking in a pair of crystal like slippers that glittered when the light hit them. Her dress was pure white, with a tight bodice that almost cut off her breathing. The skirt was white silk, with a white net like layer over it that had crystals threaded all over. Over all the dress glittered like one big diamond.

Looking around, Mai realised she hadn't even known this room existed until she was almost dragged here by Kasumi moment ago.

The aforementioned woman was sitting playing an organ that looked to be older than the house itself. Her fingers were gliding effortlessly over the keys as she played "here comes the bride".

Mai sighed one final time gripped the bouquet of red roses just that little bit harder and climbed the three steps to stand beside Paolo.

He was dressed in an elegant white tuxedo with a single red rose in the jacket. He had a large smile on his face. This looked to be the happiest day of his life.

If only Mai were able to agree. If Naru didn't save her, this was going to be the last day of her life.

Hesitantly, the group followed the ball through a door located to the right of the stairs. When they first entered the house, none of them had actually noticed the door until now.

When the door opened they watched as the ball floated down to pair of ornate looking doors before disappearing.

Suddenly the lights in the hallway began to flicker, signalling the presence of something supernatural.

Everyone was on guard when Kamui stepped out through one of the hall walls.

"I'm so sorry, but master Paolo isn't seeing anyone right now," he said in a rather formal tone.

"Yeah well we'll see about that," Takigawa replied. Without hesitation he began his exorcism.

"Nam Hak San Man Baza Ra Dan Kan," he chanted. Kamui just shook his head.

"Too bad," with a click of his fingers, the rest of the maids and a few servants they didn't recognise stepped through the walls. They began advancing on Takigawa until Ayako stepped in.

"_Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Zei Ritsu Zai Zen," she chanted alongside the monk. The first ghost wavered before disappearing. _

_As the pair chanted the ghosts slowly began disappearing, only to reappear closer to the door. They were managing to push their way through though. _

_A hand landed on Ayako's shoulder but before it could harm her, a spray of holy water rid her of it. John had just gotten involved. _

_Despite their best efforts, the ghosts began advancing and gaining ground against them. Lin handed Masako's still out form to Naru before calling on his shiki. _

_They darted this way and that, dispersing the spirits as fast as possible. Before they could reappear too much, the group began weaving their way towards the door, still chanting their respective exorcisms. _

_"_Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony," Kasumi began reading.

"The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee."

"It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honoured among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in property and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord."

"Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

As Kasumi spoke these words, she handed a glass goblet to Mai. The brown haired teenager knew what was coming next. She had seen Kasumi drop the poison into her drink. This was it. She brought the cup to her lips as Kasumi continued speaking.

'Goodbye Naru,' she thought.

"Into this holy union Paolo and Isabella now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace."

As the first of the liquid slipped passed her lips, a crash was heard and, lowering the cup, they turned to see Naru and the others enter.

"Yeah, we've got a few just causes," he yelled.

Ayako, John and Takigawa were panting from the effort used to by pass all those spirits, Lin was once again carrying a now awake Masako and Naru was glaring at Paolo with everything he had.

Mai dropped the glass, ignoring the smash as it shattered, and ran down the steps into Naru's open arms. She had tears slipping from her eyes as he embraced her.

"Shush, it's okay. I'm here now," he whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her. She just clung tighter as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Get away from my bride," Paolo said dangerously low. Everyone, Mai included, turned their attention to him. "Isabella come here."

"I told you, I'm not Isabella," she protested, leaning back into Naru. A look of confusion crossed Paolo's features momentarily before he replied.

"But you must be. Don't you remember? You killed yourself. But I waited for you! I love you," he proclaimed. Mai just shook her head.

"Isabella didn't kill herself. Did she? Kasumi," she called to the woman still standing on the altar. She just smiled in that really sadistic way she does.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied smoothly.

"Oh how convenient. You got amnesia now?" Mai replied sarcastically. "Isabella didn't kill herself. Kasumi did it!"

Paolo looked between the two women before fixing his gaze on Kasumi.

"Is this true?" he asked shakily.

"Your union was unacceptable. Your parents told me what had to be done," she admitted boldly.

"But I loved her!" Paolo almost screamed.

"That doesn't matter! She was nothing more than a gold digger! I did you a favour getting rid of her. And everything would have been fine if that stupid girl hadn't refused," she replied heatedly, pointing at Mai.

"And what did she have to do with this?" Naru asked clutching Mai.

"I thought if I could give my master a girl that looked and acted like Isabella, he would move on, releasing all of us from our hell. But no, that stupid spirit guide of hers had to get involved. And Minari! She just couldn't leave well enough alone," Kasumi yelled.

_Suddenly Mai lurched forward. Kasumi smirked at this._

_"It doesn't matter though. The poison has already taken effect," she said gesturing to Mai's form that was huddled in Naru's arms. The next moment, Mai went limp in Naru's arms. He lowered her to the ground and checked for a pulse. _

_"She not breathing," he murmured. He tried resuscitating her but it was no use. She was gone. A few tears leaked from the boys eyes as he hugged Mai's still form to his body. Everyone cried as Kasumi smirked. _

_Suddenly Mai's brown eyes popped open. Before Naru could stop her, she had stood and made her way over to Paolo._

_"Isabella," Masako breathed._

_"Paolo, you need to move on," she spoke elegantly. "She," she said pointing at Kasumi, "has twisted your mind so that your heart is filled with nothing but pain and hurt. That's why you could never see me, despite how I was always there waiting."_

_Isabella then held out a hand to Paolo._

_"Let it all go, and come with me to heaven," she said with a smile. Returning the smile, Paolo grasped her hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly Kasumi and all the other spirits throughout the house became will-o-wisps and disappeared. _

_Isabella looked back at the SPR group in the corner._

_"Thank you," she said, "We would never have been set free if it wasn't for you. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye," Paolo echoed. A bright light engulfed the pair and Mai's body slumped to the ground. The group hurriedly made their way over to her but found her the same as before. Cold and dead._

_As they cried for their friend, the house and everything within it began disappearing, until they were left sitting in the middle of a field with their equipment and belongings surrounding them. _

_Naru hardly took any notice thought as he rocked Mai's body back and forth. Takigawa held Ayako as she wept into his shoulder, John tried to comfort Masako and even Lin wiped at his eyes. _

_Naru squeezed her body as tightly as he could, refusing to believe she was gone. A small whisper was caught by his ears._

_"Naru I can't breathe." He gasped and looked down to find Mai peering up at him, very much alive. _

_"Oh my god," he said, drawing everyone's attention. "You're alive." _

_"You're just lucky I found her spirit before she crossed over," a voice said beside him. There stood Minari with a huge smile._

_"Minari," Mai said. _

_"You better take care of her. I won't hesitate to come back and haunt you if you hurt her," she warned Naru playfully. He nodded and she smiled. _

_"Goodbye," she said while beginning to fade, "And good luck. All of you." Then she was gone. _

_"Can we go home now?" Mai asked innocently, climbing to her feet. Ayako laughed._

_"Yeah," Naru replied. "Let's go home." _

_A little while later, the group were in the van heading back to the city._

_"It's actually romantic when you think about it," Mai commented._

_"What do you mean?" Takigawa asked from beside her._

_"He practically stopped time to wait for her," she replied looking way from the window and at the monk. "He loved her and, while his methods were a little misguided, he just wanted to be with her."_

_Everyone except Naru and Lin nodded in agreement. _

_"That's the kind of love people can only dream of," Mai finished. _

_"But you don't have to. You already have it," Ayako said. Mai looked at her confused. _

_"I'm sure if push came to shove, Naru would be willing to stop time to be with you. Wouldn't you Naru?" Takigawa said with a teasing voice. _

_"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," he said not looking back. Takigawa just shrugged._

_"Oh well," he said._

_'Looks like Naru is back to his usual self,' Mai thought, 'And I wouldn't want him any other way.'_

_A/N: Ta Da. Memories of Old is finished!!!!!! Wow, that was actually pretty good. Let me know what you thought. I decided not to do an epilogue. Happy reading._


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Okay okay. I know I said the story was done but this idea for an epilogue just came to me so I am running with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

A few days after the events at the mansion, SPR and the gang had almost gone back to normal. Well if you count Ayako and Takigawa snuggling on the couch normal.

Naru had moved Mai's desk into his office on the basis that he hated having to get up to get files from her. Yeah right.

Pulling the cover tighter around her body, Mai slowly drifted off to sleep. She was waiting for Naru to finish his paperwork and give her a lift home.

When Mai opened her eyes she came face to face with Gene.

"Gene," she cried happily giving the boy a big hug. He returned it with a playful smile.

"I haven't seen you in days. Where have you been?" the brown haired girl asked, releasing him.

"Helping my brother find you is a rather taxing escapade," he said, his smile never faltering once. "I just needed some rest."

Mai nodded thoughtfully. That answered one of her questions. Now about the other.

"Hey Gene, Ayako told me I swallowed some kind of poison. Is that true?"

Gene nodded, making his black hair fall into his eyes.

"Then how did I survive?" she said placing a hand on her chin.

"Minari," he replied simply. At Mai's dumbfounded look he continued. "Technically you did die but as a parting gift for freeing them, she found your soul and brought you back."

"Brought me back," Mai repeated to herself softly. Gene just nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mai looked up at him and smiled.

"Now go back there and take care of my brother. Oh and slap him up the side of the head for me," he said playfully. Mai nodded and bid him goodbye.

When she lifted her head from the couch, Naru was just exiting his office. His coat was draped over his shoulders and his midnight hair looked ruffled.

Noticing his girlfriend was awake; Naru took the blanket and folded it up.

"Ready to go?" he asked, not turning to look at her. His response was a slap on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked with murder in his eyes. She just smiled sweetly at him.

"Gene says hi," she chirped. Naru was dumbfounded for a moment before it sunk in.

'Note to self: Kill Gene,' he thought shaking his head and frowning.

"Don't frown," Mai said, "It'll give you wrinkles and you'll look old." A small smile graced Naru's lips at her words.

"With all years you took off my life on that last case, you're lucky I'm still alive at all," he retorted. Mai just stuck out her tongue.

In reply, Naru just wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm serious. More than once I thought you weren't going to make it," he said softly. Mai was a little startled at the amount on emotion lacing his tone.

"Really?" she whispered. He nodded and let her go.

"Yes. I hate interviewing new assistants," he said, walking out the office door. Mai stood there for a moment before his words registered.

"Naru…" she yelled, charging out and closing the door after her, "Get your scrawny little butt back here!"

Watching as Mai ran to try and stop the elevator doors from losing, Naru let a little chuckles slip from his lips.

'Oh yes. Interviewing a new assistant would be tiresome. And no where near as funny as this,' he thought as he heard Mai's fist connect with the now closed doors.

'Naru: 1. Mai: 0' he thought finally.

A/N: Well there is the epilogue of Memories Of Old. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. And another thank you to everyone who favourited it or me. Hope you liked it. Bye.


End file.
